Heartbreaker Vs Player
by PaStA.aNd.RiCe
Summary: One's a heartbreaker and the other's a player. Will the heartbreaker fall for the player? Or will the player get hooked on the heartbreaker?
1. The Mysterious Heartbreaker

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**By the way, if you absolutely can't stand stories where the character's personality is totally different from the manga/anime, then I suggest you not read this. Because Tohru is definitely not the happy-go-lucky type who listens to everyone that crosses her path person in this story. And I don't really want to get 100 complaints about the change in Tohru's personality. So have fun reading!**

**And also, the bold words inside the parentheses are my own thoughts and stuff.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Mysterious Heartbreaker**_

Tohru walked out of her room and down to the living room. She joined Arisa in watching a Japanese drama about a gang. Tohru sniffed in the tasty aroma that flooded out of the kitchen from where Saki was cooking.

"Tohru, Arisa, we can eat now!" Arisa switched the TV off and Tohru followed her blonde friend into the kitchen.

"So, what do we have for dinner today?" Arisa asked as she walked into the kitchen. Right in the middle of the kitchen was a huge white marble, built-in counter. Around it were several tall stools for people to sit. Arisa and Tohru sat down in the stools and looked in front of them to see what food Saki had made-miso soup, sushi, and some udon.

"It smells so good, Saki." Tohru smiled as she breathed in the aroma once again.

"Thanks, you guys." Saki hung her apron on the wall beside the doorway and sat down next to Tohru.

"Itadakimasu…" The three girls started digging into their food. Suddenly, the phone on the kitchen wall started to ring, causing Tohru to jump in her seat. Tohru picked up the phone.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Hey, Tohru, what's cracking?" Tohru smiled at her friend's voice.

"Hey, Kagura, nothing much; just eating with Saki and Arisa."

"Oh…did Saki cook dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, you want to come over?" Tohru knew nobody could resist to Saki's cooking.

"Oh, maybe just for a little while."

"Okay, see you later then." Tohru hung up and walked back to her seat.

"Kagura's coming to eat dinner." Tohru announced. Arisa and Saki nodded and continued eating their dinner. Suddenly, Kagura walked into the kitchen, waving her spare key.

"I love this thing." Kagura smiled as she sat down in an empty stool and began eating Saki's wonderfully-made dinner.

"Whoa…slow down, Kagura." Arisa warned. Tohru and Saki looked at Kagura who had the bowl of miso soup in one hand and a piece of sushi in the other.

"So, Kagura, the maid didn't cook dinner for you?" Arisa asked, eating her sashimi. Kagura put her bowl and chopsticks down and looked at Arisa.

"No, my parents are out of town and they took the maid. Seriously, it's these kinds of things that get me mad. What kind of parents would leave their daughter at home without a maid to cook dinner? Do they seriously want me to die of starvation? Would it kill them to leave the cook and the butler at home?" Kagura threw her hands in the air in frustration. She finished her speech and began eating again. Surprisingly, even though Kagura came last, she finished first and went to get another bowl of rice.

"Wow, Kagura, you seem like you haven't eaten in at least three days or something. Calm down." Saki giggled.

"Saki, I can't calm down. I've been eating crap for the last couple days because I had to go down to the market to get instant noodles. It's not that healthy for you. And I've been stuffing myself with that stuff for a whole week without any good food. I just want to eat your delicious meals in peace." Kagura answered.

"Well, I'm done." Tohru jumped off the couch and headed out of the kitchen. She went to her room and plopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling with her arms under her head. Tohru turned on her side and was about to fall asleep when her cell phone began to ring to the tone of Kiss the Rain.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Hey, Tohru, it's Rin. Can I talk to you for a second at Palm Park?" Tohru could hear that Rin was a little upset and sad at the moment.

"Okay, sure, I'll be down at Palm Park in about ten minutes." Tohru hung up and grabbed a couple things before heading out.

"Tohru, where are you going?" Arisa asked as she saw Tohru slipping her shoes on.

"Palm Park…I'll be back in about an hour or so. Don't wait up!" Tohru called back as she closed the door behind her. She ran down the street to Palm Park and searched around the park for Rin.

"Rin, where are you!" Tohru shouted throughout the whole park. This was the weird part of town so nobody really thought of why this girl was running around shouting someone's name. As Tohru walked deeper into the park, she saw a couple making out on a bench.

"_They should seriously rename this park to Make-Out Park or something…_" Tohru walked by but caught a glimpse of the guy. She shook her head. It was the known player. He had hit on almost every girl in that part of the city.

"Tohru…" Rin came out from behind the trees and Tohru ran over to her friend.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Tohru asked. As she got closer, she could see that Rin's eyes were wet and red from crying.

"Tohru, its Tadashi…he broke up with me. And he kicked me out of the house…" Rin sobbed as they sat on the bench, talking about her ex-boyfriend. Tohru could feel anger rising up inside of her.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Tohru asked, knowing Rin's current situation. Since Rin met Tadashi, her family didn't exactly care about her anymore. Rin actually thought that Tadashi would be with her forever and she wouldn't let anybody come between them. If her friends or family butted into Tadashi and her relationship, screw them. But now that Tadashi dumped her, Rin had nowhere to go.

"I don't know…" Rin answered honestly. Tohru sighed and it dawned on her that the house had extra rooms.

"You can come to my house!" Tohru exclaimed. Rin looked up at Tohru with her long black hair sticking to her face with her tears acting as glue.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure. Since you don't have anywhere to go and we have extra rooms, you can just live in one of those extra rooms. There, Tadashi can't find you or anything. Arisa and Saki like you too. And this is what friends do, they help each other." Tohru answered. Rin thought for a moment and Tohru could've sworn she saw Rin smile in the moonlight.

"Okay, I'll go with you. But I need to get my stuff back from Tadashi's place." Rin shivered at the thought of Tadashi. Tohru sighed but another bright idea just came into her mind.

"I can go to Tadashi's place to get your things for you!" Tohru stated. Rin looked into Tohru's eyes.

"Are you serious? You'd do that?"

"Of course…come on; let's go back to my house first. You can borrow something of mine and then we'll charge up to Tadashi's apartment and grab your stuff tomorrow." Tohru suggested. Rin nodded and they both went back to Tohru's house.

"I'm home!" Tohru shouted as she walked into the house. Arisa, Saki, and Kagura were playing cards and watching TV in the living room.

"Hey, Rin, what's up?" Kagura waved after she played her turn.

"Rin, why don't you go up to my room and go wash up? I'll show you to your room afterwards." Rin nodded and walked up the stairs and down the hall to Tohru's room.

"What's wrong with Rin?" Arisa asked after they were sure Rin was out of ear shot. Tohru sat down on the couch and looked at Arisa sitting on the floor.

"Tadashi just dumped her. I took the liberty of saying she could stay in our house." Tohru answered bluntly.

"What! Tadashi's a jerk for dumping Rin! Rin's such an awesome person." Kagura exploded. Tohru opened a can of soda on the coffee table.

"Well I guess not awesome enough for Mr. High-and-Mighty."

"Let's go punch his face in right now." Arisa cracked her knuckles but Saki shook her head.

"That won't help Rin with her situation. She should first get settled in here. Let the situation calm down a bit first, then we'll decide what to do with Tadashi." Saki answered. We all nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Arisa. We'll get our revenge…but after Rin gets settled in our house. So I was thinking of going to Tadashi's apartment tomorrow to get Rin's stuff."

"Okay, maybe we can all come with you." Saki suggested.

"I can't…I have work tomorrow." Arisa stated as she put a card down, still continuing the game with Kagura and Saki.

"Yeah, and I was thinking that maybe Saki can stay back to hang out with Rin. Kagura can come with me to pack up all of Rin's stuff." Tohru had this all planned out.

"Okay, that can probably work too…" Saki nodded to Tohru's plan. They were going to continue talking about Tadashi but Rin came downstairs, all washed up and ready for bed. Tohru got up and led Rin to the farthest room down the hallway.

"Thanks for doing this, Tohru; it means a lot to me." Rin answered. She got into bed and Tohru left, turning off the lights in Rin's room. Tohru yawned and walked back to her room, falling asleep right after getting into bed.

At nine in the morning, Tohru woke up. She quickly took a shower and got changed. Tohru wore a white tank top, light blue jeans, and a pink jacket. She walked downstairs and could already smell Saki making breakfast for the four girls.

"Ohayou, Tohru." Saki greeted. Tohru yawned and sat down on a stool.

"Ohayou..." Saki placed a place of grilled fish and rice in front of her.

"Itadakimasu…" Tohru grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat.

"So, Arisa's already at work. Kagura called and said that she'd probably be over at around 10:30. And I think Rin's still sleeping in bed." Tohru nodded. Everything was going according to plan. At exactly 10:35, Kagura walked into the house with her spare key and sat down in a stool. Saki automatically knew to set the breakfast before her.

"Itadakimasu…" Kagura began stuffing her mouth with the delish breakfast. Tohru finished her food and put the plates and utensils into the sink for Saki to wash afterwards. She sat back down in her seat and faced Kagura.

"Are you almost ready?" Kagura put up one finger and gulped down the soup. She nodded her head and they got up from their seats. They walked up to Tohru's room and grabbed a huge suitcase and her cell phone. Tohru closed her bedroom door and was about to head back downstairs when they saw Rin come out of her room, yawning.

"Ohayou, Rin, have a good sleep?" Tohru asked, smiling. Rin nodded and saw the suitcase.

"You're going to get my stuff now?"

"Yeah…" Tohru replied, hoping that Rin wouldn't beg to go with.

"Did you want us to get something other than your clothes?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, can you help me get my music box and my pictures too?" Rin smiled sheepishly. Tohru and Kagura looked at each other, knowing that the music box was a present from Rin's family and the pictures were probably taken with Tadashi.

"Okay, we can do that. Oh yeah, Rin, do you still have a key to his apartment?" Tohru asked, hoping they wouldn't have to break in.

"Yeah, it's right here." Rin ran back into her room and grabbed the keys on the bedside table. She handed it to Tohru, who was standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for doing this, Tohru." Rin said quietly. Tohru nodded and gave a smile.

"You know I'd do anything for my friends, especially if they were hurt by some stupid jerk." Rin gave Tohru a hug and Kagura stood back there, smiling.

"Okay, Rin, I'll see you later. Saki's in the kitchen, she already made breakfast for you." Tohru and Kagura left the house with the suitcase. Tohru got into the front seat of her car and Kagura put the suitcase in the back seat while she sat in the front. Kagura looked around the car and made a face.

"Your car's so clean. I just want to mess it up." Kagura said with a mischievous look on her face. Tohru glared at her.

"Don't try it. Don't even think about it." Tohru said coldly. Kagura shrugged and faced the front as Tohru pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

"So, when we get to the apartment, we're going to wait until Tadashi's gets out of the house and then we'll go in." Tohru informed Kagura.

"How do you know he'll get out of the apartment?"

"He always gets out of the house at around 11:15 to do something. Rin doesn't exactly know what he does but he's usually gone for a while hour." Tohru answered. Kagura nodded. Tohru turned the corner and they both saw the huge apartment building with twenty floors. Tohru parked right in front of the building and waited. It was only eleven; they had fifteen minutes to waste.

"That's a huge apartment building." Kagura pressed her face against the glass window and looked up to see the top of the building. Tohru opened the door and opened the trunk. She came back to her seat and opened a bag of Cooler Ranch Doritos. Tohru offered Kagura some and Kagura took a handful.

"You keep snacks in your back trunk?" Kagura asked, stuffing a chip in her mouth.

"Yeah, Saki doesn't like unhealthy things in the house." Kagura laughed at the thought. Even though they didn't have parents to look after them all, Saki was like the mother to them all. When they finally finished the bag of chips, Tohru and Kagura looked up just in time to see Tadashi walking out of his apartment, a girl wrapped in his arms. Tohru made a face in disgust and she could've sworn she heard Kagura swear under her breath.

"We'll wait until she turns the corner. Then we'll go." Tohru stated. They watched the two sick people like a hawk. As soon as they were out of sight, Tohru and Kagura got out of the car. Tohru ran across the street first, leaving Kagura to get the suitcase in the back seat. As soon as Kagura caught up to Tohru, Tohru put up a hand and pressed the 'lock' button on her car remote thing. They stared at the huge apartment building and pulled out Rin's spare key. Tohru used a sharp, silver key for the huge front gate. They walked in and got into the elevator with a couple other people. Tohru pressed the button to floor twelve and scooted back beside Kagura. The two curious girls looked to their right and could see another couple just staring at each other like zombies. And they could've sworn that another guy was trying to look at their reflection off the dirty, bronze walls of the elevator. When the elevator reached floor twelve, Tohru and Kagura both left, feeling the stares that the creepy guy gave them.

"Which apartment is it?" Kagura asked. Tohru looked down the hall.

"I think it's 1209." Tohru and Kagura found the apartment room and Tohru shoved the key into the doorknob. She twisted it and they walked into the room. Tohru's eyes widened and Kagura's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Is this seriously a house? You can't even tell what's floor and what's not?" Kagura exclaimed, staring at the floor, trying to avoid the clothes and food on the floor.

"Or what's his and what's not?" Tohru picked up a pair of cargo pants which had a pink lace bra dangling from the belt loops. Kagura and Tohru both examined the interesting piece of clothing dangling from Tohru's hand, both of them wondering how the heck it got like that in the first place. A chill ran down Tohru's spine as she dropped the thing and shrugged.

"Okay, so I guess we'll need to figure out what clothes' are Rin's and what clothes aren't…" Tohru sighed, looking around the whole apartment.

"That shouldn't be hard." Tohru walked into a room at the back of the apartment and saw a neat-looking room.

"This must be Rin's room." Tohru stated, looking on the tall dresser beside the bed. There were pictures on top of the dresser of Rin and Tadashi. Tohru sighed and made a face but still followed Rin's wishes to keep the pictures. Tohru looked at the other side of the bed and saw a beautiful music box on the wooden bedside table. She opened the suitcase on the bed and placed the pictures and the music box beside the suitcase. Tohru walked over to the closet and saw dresses and coats hanging on the hangers. She grabbed all three dresses and two coats and just dumped them all in the suitcase. Tohru opened the dressers and grabbed all of Rin's tops and bottoms. When she finally finished stuffing the clothes in the suitcase, she safely placed the pictures and the music box in between the clothes so the clothes can keep them protected. Tohru closed the suitcase and dragged the suitcase out.

"You know, Kagura, you're here because I wanted you to help me pack up Rin's stuff? Speaking of which, where the heck are you?" Suddenly, Tohru heard a crash in Tadashi's room. Tohru dropped her suitcase and ran to the next room to see Tadashi's dresser flat on the floor!

"Kagura, what in Heaven's name are you doing!" Tohru exclaimed, trying not to be too loud in case the neighbors heard her.

"What? You don't really think I wanted to come along just to get Rin's stuff, did you? Tohru, Tadashi freaking took Rin's heart and just threw it all behind him like it was garbage or something. I don't know about you, but I intend to trash this place since he thinks he can treat our poor Rin like garbage." Tohru couldn't help but smile at Kagura. Then they started trashing the place. When they finished, they looked back into Tadashi's room. The dresser was flipped over, the bed sheets and stuff were all rolled off the bed, the clothes were lying around everywhere, a mirror was shattered on the floor, and many other things. Tohru and Kagura walked into Rin's room.

"We should just mess up the place so Tadashi won't think she did it." Tohru nodded at Kagura's suggestion. They started messing up the place also. Everything was almost as messed up as when they first walked into the apartment.

"Okay, let's get out of here. It's already 11:52." Tohru said, checking the clock on the wall. They left the key on the table in the living room and opened the door. They closed the door and walked to the elevator. Tohru pressed the button for the elevator and stepped back. When the elevator opened, Tohru and Kagura almost died. Tadashi just came back from wherever he was.

"Hey, sweetie…" Tohru snapped her head around and looked at Tadashi with wide eyes. Lucky for them, he couldn't recognize them as Rin's friends. Tadashi stepped out of the elevator and stared into her eyes, smiling at her. Tohru made a sly smile.

"Yeah…and where's that slut you walked out with an hour ago?" Tohru and Kagura started cracking up as they walked into the elevator. When the door closed, they waved goodbye to the bug-eyed Tadashi. During the whole ride down, they laughed the whole way.

"That was awesome, Tohru!" Kagura and Tohru plopped on the couch back at home. Tohru hadn't laughed like that in a while. They knew that they would never be able to forget Tadashi's face. Suddenly, Rin came downstairs to join them.

"Hey, Rin, we got your stuff right here for you. And it was so funny because when we were leaving the building…" Tohru grabbed Kagura's arm and shook her head. Kagura stopped talking but Rin already noticed it. Rin tilted her head as she opened her suitcase on the floor.

"What did you guys do?" Rin looked up at them.

"We messed up his apartment. But you couldn't even tell unless you went into his room and your old room." Tohru answered before Kagura could say anything else. Then she gave the okay for Kagura to talk about THAT thing.

"Since it was already messy, we trashed the place a little more. His and your old rooms were totally trashed!" Kagura said proudly. Rin looked at both of her friends with wide eyes.

"Are you guys serious!" Rin exclaimed. Kagura and Tohru looked at each other and back at Rin.

"Yeah…is that a problem?" Kagura asked, worried. To Tohru and Kagura's surprise, they saw Rin smirk!

"That's awesome!" Rin started laughing. Tohru and Kagura gave each other a weird look.

"Well thanks you guys, I think I'll go unpack and stuff." Rin gave each of them a hug and walked up the stairs, trudging her suitcase behind her.

"What was up with that?" Kagura asked after Rin closed her door.

"Either that was an act or she had a talk with the house psychologist." Tohru answered. She got up and walked to the backyard and Kagura finally understood. Tohru and Kagura walked outside and saw Saki sitting on the swing, reading a book.

"What did you say to Rin?" Tohru asked. Saki looked up from her book.

"I just had a long talk with her about Tadashi. She's all better now." Saki answered.

"Oh, that's good." Saki nodded and continued reading her book. Tohru and Kagura both walked back into the house and sat down to watch some TV.

"Hey, I'm back!" Arisa walked into the living room and plopped down beside Tohru.

"So how's Rin?"

"She's fine after Saki talked to her. But we trashed Tadashi's place, played a little trick on him, and grabbed Rin's stuff already." Kagura explained proudly. Arisa nodded and they all stared at the TV. Suddenly, the telephone started ringing.

"Moshi-moshi…" Arisa answered.

"Here, Tohru, its Kisa." Tohru took the phone.

"What's up, Kisa?"

"Hey, Tohru, you want to go to the Hot Ice Club grand opening with me tonight?"

"Actually, I'm kind of enjoying my time at home, watching TV with Arisa and Kagura." Arisa and Kagura both turned towards Tohru but Tohru just shrugged.

"Please, Tohru, they can come too." For some reason, Tohru thought that Kisa wanted more than just for Tohru to go to that club.

"What's in it for you if I do come?"

"Having my friends know that I actually know the known heartbreaker."

"So I'm going to that club to see your friends just so you can show off to them?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Kisa, I'm not just some trophy that you can show off to your friends. I'll be right over…" Tohru hung up before Kisa could cry out for joy.

"Everybody, we're going to the grand opening of the Hot Ice Club. Get changed and let's go." Tohru ran upstairs and informed Rin of their night out. Rin also changed and Tohru went into her own room and also changed into a cuter outfit.

"Everybody ready…?" Tohru asked, standing in front of the main door.

"Yeah…" Tohru's eyes widened as she saw her four other friends coming out from their rooms. They all looked gorgeous and were ready to party. Rin was wearing a black tube top with a leather mini skirt with black arm warmers. Kagura was wearing a green tank top with a semi-transparent shirt over it and a pair of long blue jeans. Arisa was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with a very low neckline and a long, red skirt. As for Saki, she was wearing an off-shoulder, black shirt and a knee-length purple skirt.

"You guys look great…" Tohru complimented.

"You look good yourself too, Tohru…" Rin smiled. Tohru looked at herself. She was wearing a white halter top, a white mini skirt with a long, pink jacket to top it off. Tohru smiled and they all piled into Tohru's car outside. When they got to the Hot Ice Club, Tohru dropped off her four friends and parked around the corner. She rejoined her friends in the club and they all finally found Kisa.

"Kisa…!" Tohru shouted over the music. Kisa looked up from her beer and smiled widely at Tohru. She literally jumped up and introduced Tohru to her friends.

"Everybody, this is the known heartbreaker! See, I told you she's my friend." Kisa answered. Tohru was immediately surrounded by girls that were three to five years younger than her. These were the times that made her regret babysitting Kisa when she was ten years old.

"Okay, people, it's time to scoot back now. Tohru needs her space." Kisa shoved everybody aside and led Tohru to the bar. The five girls all sat down in the stools around the counter in a row starting from Tohru, Kagura, Arisa, and then Rin.

"Thanks for coming, Tohru…" The seventeen year old smiled brightly. Tohru shook her head and laughed a little.

"Well I'm going to go back to my friends now, so I guess I'll see you guys later, bye!" Kisa waved and joined her friends on the dance floor. The bartender placed five beers in front of the girls and they all started drinking it.

"Hey, sweetie…" Tohru turned to her right and saw somebody hitting on Rin. Tohru looked behind her and sighed.

"Great…he's here…" Tohru groaned.

"Who's here?"

"The known player and his whole gang of guys…." Tohru answered. She nodded behind her and Kagura turned around. Kagura saw that Tohru was right. There were a couple guys who were just entering the club. Almost automatically, they spread out and started hitting on girls in every corner of the club. It's like they just got out of prison and haven't seen girls in the longest time. Tohru and Kagura saw that Rin was laughing and giggling on the other side of Arisa.

"I'm not letting Rin get her heart broken again from some dude she's meeting at a club." Tohru put her beer down with a slam and got out of her chair. She walked over to Rin and realized that the guy sitting next to Rin was the player's right hand man, Haru.

"Haru, why don't you go play with some other girl's feelings…?" Tohru grabbed Rin's hand and scooted onto the dance floor, leaving Haru sitting there.

"Don't ask questions, just dance." Tohru explained to Rin. Rin did as she was told, closed her eyes, and began dancing like everybody else on the dance floor. Tohru opened her eyes again and looked over at Arisa and Kagura.

"Hey, don't you touch me, you creep!" Arisa splashed the cup of beer in somebody's face, which caused a smile to spread across Tohru's face. Arisa and Kagura both joined Tohru and Rin on the dance floor.

"Wow…that was fun." Tohru exclaimed as they sat back down on the stools around the bar. They all fanned themselves and drank some more beer. Soon, Kagura, Rin, and Arisa were all out. Tohru was the only one left still alive because she had such a high tolerance for beer.

"Great…how am I supposed to get them back to the car if they're all like this?" Tohru asked herself.

"Need some help there?" Tohru swiveled around in her chair and saw an orange-haired boy standing there.

"Yes, but not from you..." Tohru said coldly. The twenty-three year old took the liberty of sitting beside Tohru. He just stared at Tohru and smiled. Tohru, on the other hand, totally annoyed by the fact that she was being stared at and watched, drank more beer because that's all she could do at the moment.

"Hey, Kyo, what's up? Don't you want to sit over with me and my friends?" A slut walked up to the player and put an arm around his neck. Tohru shook her head in disgust. Kyo immediately unhooked himself from the slut.

"No, Jun, why don't you go back to your friends now." Kyo turned back to Tohru. Jun glanced at Tohru and realized that Kyo was trying to get Tohru with him. She glared at Tohru for a second and just walked off to her friends.

"You know…I make it a point to know the name of the person I talk to…" Kyo stated.

"Well we're not talking so it doesn't matter if you know my name or not." Tohru smirked. By this time, a couple people were staring at Kyo and Tohru to see what would happen. It's not always that they get to see a player and a heartbreaker clash at a club. In every corner of the club, whispers were being heard. The guys were betting that Tohru would be the one to fall for Kyo. But the girls were also betting that Kyo would be hooked on Tohru.

"Alright, Kyo, you can stop wasting your time staring at me because I won't ever like you. And I need to go." Tohru paid for her beer and grabbed Kisa from the sidelines.

"Help me get those four out of here." Tohru said quietly to Kisa. Kisa nodded and grabbed two other girls. Tohru gave Kisa the car keys and Kisa helped Kagura out of the club. Kisa's other two friends helped Arisa and Saki out of the club. And, last but not least, Tohru took Rin out of the club, making sure that Haru didn't try anything else with Rin.

"Thanks, Kisa, bye."

"Your car keys are in the front seat." Kisa called back as she walked back into the club. Tohru put Rin in the front seat of the car.

"Hopefully, you guys don't throw up." Tohru hoped as she buckled Rin's seatbelt. She slammed the door shut and turned around, seeing Kyo standing in front of her.

"Go away, Kyo." Tohru said coldly.

"I'm not leaving until I get a name and a phone number." Kyo smiled.

"Fine, my name is Lettuce-and-Tomato and my number is 110. Go home and try it out." Tohru answered. She was actually surprised that Kyo would let her go.

"Well I'll just be more specific next time…" Kyo smirked.

"Yeah, you do that." Tohru said before leaving her parking space. Kyo stared at the driving car and suddenly felt something heavy around his shoulders.

"So, Kyo, it looks like I was right, you lost this round. I tried to warn you that Tohru was a handful. I've never seen her fall for one guy that tried something with her." Haru sighed, putting a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Actually, that's not true." Kyo and Haru turned to their left and saw a girl standing on the street with her other friends.

"What do you mean that's not true?" Kyo asked with curiosity.

"Tohru Honda wasn't always like this. There are many rumors about Tohru. But most of them all add up to the same conclusion. Tohru had a boyfriend before like four or five years back. Nobody really knows who he is though. But whoever he was, he hurt Tohru really bad. Nobody even knows how he hurt her or what he did, or whether it was emotional or physical. But that's why Tohru doesn't fall for anybody anymore. Once was enough for her, I guess." The girl answered. Before Haru and Kyo could question her more about the mysterious heartbreaker, the light turned green and she was already walking across the street with her group of girl friends.

"Hmm…we got to find out more about Tohru…" Kyo stated bluntly. Haru nodded his head and they went back to the club.

"_I'm not letting this girl go that easily…_" Kyo thought to himself, thinking about Tohru's sweet and beautiful face, "_What could have possibly happened to her to make her stop falling for anybody?_"

* * *

**Hi everybody! So this is my second story. I'm not going to beg you guys not to drown me in your harshness about my story because I know it's not perfect. And I'd much rather you guys comment truthfully on it. So yeah...but I still want some happy comments and encouragement about my story. Well I hope you don't think that you wasted your time reading this story. And hopefully, my second chapter will be up soon. And I also apologize for any grammar errors or whatnot, I'm just a teenage girl trying to write a fanfic, not a grammar teacher.**

**athena**


	2. Protective or Jealousy?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket or else it would never have turned out to be a manga and a VERY popular anime.

* * *

**_Protective or Jealousy?_**

A loud gasp was heard as Tohru just woke up from her nightmare. She opened her eyes and blinked at the sunlight shining through the window of the house.

"_Wow…it's already 10:36._" Tohru looked around the living room and saw three of her friends spread out everywhere. Arisa was stretched out on the couch. Kagura was lying on the carpet with her mouth wide open. Rin was sleeping on the floor beside Kagura with her back leaning against the couch. Tohru was sitting in the black love seat and Saki was most probably in her room, sleeping. Tohru put a hand to her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed. But when those gray and purple eyes flashed before her eyes, Tohru immediately opened her eyes again.

"_What's wrong with you, Tohru? You haven't had that dream in at least three years?_" Tohru thought to herself. She sighed and lifted the jacket off of her. Tohru walked back up to her room and sat on her bed, leaning on the bed frame as she hugged her pillow. Suddenly, the home phone rang. Tohru struggled with herself whether to pick up or not. On one hand, she did not want her friends to wake up this early from last night yet. But on the other hand, she had a weird feeling about the call. But Tohru finally decided to pick it up after about the third ring or so.

"Moshi-moshi…" Tohru raised an eyebrow.

"Is this Tohru Honda?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, hello, Tohru; this is Kagura's mother. Kagura didn't come home yesterday night. Is she at your house?" Tohru gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Kagura's at my house. I'll take her home in a couple hours after she wakes up." Tohru answered.

"Arigato, Tohru, bye now…" Tohru hung up after she heard the dial tone. She put the phone back on the bedside table and leaned back on the bed frame. Suddenly, the phone rang again.

"_Freaks…it's only 10:47 in the morning..._" Tohru cursed whoever was calling this early in the morning as she reluctantly picked up the phone to answer it with a semi-cheery tone.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Hi, is this Tohru Honda?" A shiver ran down Tohru's back as she heard a guy's voice on the other end.

"Uh…y-yes, this is Tohru. Who's this?" Tohru could feel her hands getting sweaty from getting worried.

"Hey, Tohru, guess who!"

"Whoever you are, it's only 10:48 in the morning. I just woke up and now you want to play guessing games? No, who the heck are you?" Tohru shouted.

"Wow…so I'm guessing you're not a morning person." Tohru raised an eyebrow.

"_Everybody in the world who knew me would know that. So it can't be him…_" Tohru thought to herself, still waiting for an answer.

"It's Kyo." Tohru's eyes widened at the name.

"What the freaks! How the heck did you get my number?"

"It was pretty easy. I just made a few connections and ta-da!"

"Yeah right, Kyo. You freaking flipped through the yellow pages…made a few connections my butt!" Tohru could hear Haru on the other end.

"Will you just shut up? I'm on the phone here!" Kyo shouted back to Haru. Okay, this made Tohru laugh a little; but, of course, not loud enough for Kyo to hear.

"What do you want, Kyo?" Tohru said, sounding annoyed.

"Just a date…" Tohru rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I heard that sigh and I won't take 'no' for an answer." Tohru shook her head and hung up.

"Fine, then I just won't answer you. I'll just hang up." Tohru said and resumed her mindless staring into space.

"Hey, Tohru, who was that?" Kagura let out a huge yawn and plopped on Tohru's bed, grabbing onto the cool blankets.

"Just some mindless freak with a horrible accent and a wrong number…" Tohru answered, her insides laughing at how she described Kyo's call. Kagura nodded and was falling back to sleep.

"_I wish I can go back to sleep…_" Tohru thought to herself, her mind still on the nightmare.

"Hey, Kagura, your mom called early. She wants me to take you home in a couple hours." Tohru shook Kagura a little bit but Kagura just made a little noise and put a hand up to her head.

"Does your head hurt?" Kagura nodded a little bit. Tohru helped Kagura up to the bed frame. She laid Kagura on the comfy bed and placed the pillow under her head. Tohru ran to the restroom and grabbed a wash cloth off the towel rack. She ran the towel under some water and squeezed the excess water out. Tohru ran back to her room and placed the folded towel on Kagura's forehead, hoping it would help her headache.

"I think I should do that for everyone else." Tohru said to herself. She left Kagura in her room and went back to the bathroom. She turned on the water and dumped three towels into the sink. After squeezing the water out of the soft cloth, Tohru ran downstairs to place a red towel on Arisa's forehead and a brown one on Rin's. She ran into Saki's room and placed a black towel on Saki's forehead. Tohru ran back to her own bedroom and saw Kagura still laying there. Tohru sat down in front of her computer and just stared at the blank screen. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked, placing the towel on the bedside table. She sat up and looked at Tohru. Tohru sighed again as Kagura stared at her.

"I had that nightmare…" Kagura's eyes widened.

"But…but…you hadn't had that nightmare in a hundred years or something!"

"I know…but somehow, he just came into my mind again." Tohru shuddered at the thought of her past memories.

"Wow…that must've been creepy." Kagura stated and Tohru looked at her with an expression that said 'really now…' Kagura shrugged.

"Well at least you know that he won't be able to find you here. We moved to Tokyo after high school just to avoid him. He won't be able to find us. Especially since this house isn't even under your name." Kagura looked around Tohru's room. Tohru also agreed that for that man to track her down would probably be the hardest to do, but there was a little splinter of doubt in her mind. There was something that just didn't feel quite right but she shrugged it off.

"So, when do you want to go home? You're mom wants you home in a couple hours anyway." Kagura made a face and stretched in bed, groaning at the thought of returning to that empty mansion they call a home.

"I thought homes meant a place where a family lived. They're barely home! How can they even call that mansion a house? There are probably some rooms in that house that they never knew existed. Well let me tell you one thing-I've been cooped up in that mansion way too long. If there was a spider web in a corner of the house somewhere, I'd be the first to know." Kagura sighed, disappointed at her parents. Why did they have to buy such a large house if they weren't going to live in it very often? Sure, Kagura understood that if they didn't work, they wouldn't have the money for her school and the house and everything. But Kagura knew what she wanted. She wanted parents who would actually know when her graduation was and who she hung out with.

"You know what most people do when they're parents aren't home?" Kagura raised an eyebrow at the smirking Tohru. For some reason, that look scared Kagura but at the same time, Kagura was interested in what Tohru had to say.

"Throw a party…" A smile spread across their faces.

"I should totally do that! It'd be the best party every!" Kagura immediately got up from the bed and walked to the calendar behind the door of Tohru's bedroom.

"Let's see…my parents are going to Vancouver or somewhere next week and the week after. So I have one week to plan out this whole thing. They'll never know about it because I'll have somebody clean up the mansion before they're back!" Kagura burst out with joy. Suddenly, the cackling and laughing stopped when the white door swung towards Kagura and hit her right on the nose, causing Kagura to fall backwards onto the bed.

"Ouch…" Kagura rubbed her nose and tried wiggling it before she looked up to see Saki standing in the doorway.

"Good job, Saki, you hit Kagura right on the nose." Tohru laughed a little.

"Gomen…" Saki glanced at Kagura and back at Tohru.

"What's the matter, Saki?" Tohru asked.

"Do you want to eat here or out?" Saki asked as Kagura sniffed a little to make sure her nose was working.

"We'll eat out. I think we can just call for pizza or something easy." Tohru answered. She looked over at Kagura, who was reaching to Tohru's drawer for a bottle of perfume. Saki nodded and left the room. Tohru continued watching Kagura. Kagura sprayed the perfume into the air and lifted her head to smell the perfume. But the perfume was a little too strong for Tohru. Tohru immediately started sneezing a little. But Kagura seemed to not notice, or at least she didn't care, because she kept spraying that strong perfume.

"You finished with that yet? Perfume from France is SO expensive, not to mention strong." Tohru grabbed the perfume and threw it back into her junk drawer.

"Sorry, but I was just trying to figure out if my nose is still working after Saki almost killed it."

"Gomen, Kagura!" Tohru and Kagura's eyes widened as Saki shouted that from outside Tohru's bedroom.

"Dang, that girl's got some good ears." Kagura stated.

"Yeah, we can't keep anything from her." Tohru sighed, trying to keep as quiet as she could.

"That's too bad. It must be hard trying to give her a surprise birthday party." Kagura laughed.

"So do you want to go home yet?" Tohru asked, looking at Kagura.

"Not yet…I'll call my mom and tell her that I'll come home after lunch with you guys." Kagura answered and took her cell phone out of her pants' pocket.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to finish eating lunch with Tohru. I'll be home no later than four. Okay, bye!" Kagura immediately hung up. Tohru shook her head.

"By the looks of it, your mom was going to protest but you hung up before she could say anything."

"Yup, she used the 'I don't think that's a good idea' card but I hung up. So where are we going to eat lunch?" Kagura asked smiling. Tohru shrugged.

"Let's go downstairs and ask everybody else." Tohru and Kagura walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to join the three other girls in the living room.

"Okay, where do you guys want to eat?" Tohru looked at everybody. Arisa looked at Rin, Rin looked at Saki, Saki looked at Kagura, and the look came back to Tohru. From the looks on all their faces, they had no idea what to eat.

"Here's an idea. Everybody name one. We'll stick them all in a bowl and have somebody pick." Tohru suggested. They all agreed. Tohru grabbed the notepad by the telephone and ripped five little notes out. They all wrote names of different restaurants down on the little piece of paper. They folded their suggestions and dumped them in a little bowl. Tohru lifted it high in the air and Kagura stuck her hand in it to grab a piece of paper out. She opened it and on the piece of paper said 'BENIJANA' in Tohru's handwriting.

"Benijana it is." Tohru announced. The five girls walked to the car outside. When they finally got to Benijana in half an hour, they had to wait in the main lobby for their seats. Oddly, there were a lot of people at Benijana that night. The five girls had to wait on the red couches in the lobby for at least fifteen minutes. When they finally got into the actual restaurant, they were given the long menus. The waitress stood behind the frying thing and held her notepad with a pen. The girl stood there, leaning on her right leg and sighed. It seemed to be a very long day for this girl. Her hair was in a loose bun with strands of her wavy, brown hair hanging around. The waitress left after the girls ordered their food.

"I hope the food comes faster. I'm really hungry. I didn't even get dinner yesterday since we went to that Hot Ice Club or whatever. All I had was beer." Arisa folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, her blonde hair falling in front of her right eye.

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot! I have to tell you guys what I saw. So I was walking by a shop a couple days ago. I saw a certain cash register lady behind the glass counter. Leaning over the counter was a young man. They were in this interesting conversation. I saw through the window that the lady was smiling innocently and the man had a sly smirk on his face." Kagura smiled.

"What's so interesting about this?" Saki asked, sipping her Shirley Temple.

"The interesting thing about that is the cash register lady. She was none other than our Arisa Uotani!" Kagura announced. Rin, Saki, Tohru, and Kagura began laughing but Arisa gave Kagura a playful push. But since Kagura was so light, she almost fell over her chair. Luckily, someone held her up.

"Are you okay, Ms?" Kagura looked up and saw a familiar face, but she could not remember where she had seen him before. But Tohru's eyes widened.

"Kyo…" Tohru muttered to herself. The crimson red eyes looked at Kagura and smiled. Kyo ran a hand through his orange hair. He looked down at Kagura, to Arisa, to Saki, to Rin, and finally to Tohru. Kyo smiled at seeing the brown-haired girl.

"Hey, Tohru, what's up?" Kyo asked. The four girls sitting by Tohru stared at the two and their eyes widened.

"Tohru, you know him?" Rin asked, leaning into Tohru.

"Yeah, at the club yesterday night…" Tohru answered. Kyo smiled at everybody.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Kyo Sohma. And you pretty ladies are…?"

"I'm Kagura. This is Arisa. That's Rin. That's Saki. And of course, you already know and heard of the heartbreaker, Tohru Honda." Tohru glanced at Kagura and glared at her for the 'nice' introduction. Kagura just gave a grin.

"So, Tohru, what have you been up to since I called a couple hours ago?" Kyo asked with another one of his charming smiles. Tohru looked at him. The smiles had no effect on her whatsoever.

"Trying to stay away from you…" Tohru muttered under her breath.

"Harsh…" Kyo smiled, enjoying Tohru's cold personality towards him. Seeing that Tohru would not be speaking to him anymore for the rest of the day, he turned towards Kagura.

"Kagura…it's a nice name." Kyo smiled. Kagura stared into his eyes and seemed like she was being hypnotized or something. Something kept Kagura from wanting to turn away. Tohru looked at Kagura and Kyo.

"_Wow…his targets change fast._" Tohru thought to herself.

"Hey, Kyo, stop flirting and get over here." Kyo looked up and saw Haru and his group of friends in the corner of the restaurant.

"Why did I have to say Benijana?" Tohru muttered to herself, seeing that Kagura could not take her eyes off of Kyo for one second. The chef finally came and began cooking the lobster, the fried rice, and the steak. When the food was finished cooking, the five girls ate their lunch, looking up every so often at the noisy group of guys eating in the corner of Benijana. When they finally finished dinner, Tohru did not waste her time trying to get her friends out of there before Kyo or Haru could make another move for one of her friends.

"I have to take Kagura home too. There are three things we can do, you guys choose. First choice is that I take Kagura home while you guys take the taxi. Second is that I drive you guys home first and then Kagura home. Or you guys stay with me as I drive Kagura home."

"It's alright. I think we'll go home by taxi. Wouldn't want to get your car messed up when Rin decides to throw up from all that Sake just now." Saki held Rin up as Arisa walked out to the street to catch a cab.

"Okay, I'll take Kagura home now. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Tohru and Kagura walked around the corner of Benijana. They got into the small, black car. As they pulled out into the road, Tohru noticed that Kagura was looking all around the car and in the side mirror.

"What are you looking for?" Kagura looked up at Tohru.

"You know what this car needs?" Tohru raised an eyebrow but still kept her eyes on the road.

"It's needs a little pizzazz. Maybe you can add some neon under car lights, spinner rims, CD player, exhaust system…"

"Okay, let me stop you right about there. Kagura, first of all, I'm pretty content with my car. And secondly, I'm not as rich as you are." Tohru let out a small laugh. Kagura straightened herself in her seat and watched the road.

"Should I tell my parents about the party?" Tohru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kagura's dark silhouette.

"What party?"

"The party that you suggested I throw while my parents are gone for the next two weeks." Kagura answered.

"Oh, that party. Uh…well since you said it yourself that your parents could care less about you, you can go ahead and risk it; actually, most people keep these big huge parties a secret from their parents." Tohru answered without a straight answer.

"Okay, I won't tell them then." Kagura answered. Tohru smiled because she knew that Kagura already had the answer in her head, but she just wanted someone to support her with her answer.

"Okay, we're here." Tohru pulled up to Kagura's driveway in front of the large black gate. Kagura got out of the car and ran up the driveway. She rang the bell from a call box by the gate. The gate began sliding open and Kagura walked inside, waving back to Tohru. Tohru took that as the signal to leave and drove back to the house.

"BS…!" Tohru walked in the door and that's the first thing she heard. She looked up and saw Rin, Saki, and Arisa playing cards. Arisa slammed her fist against the table in a defeated manner. She grabbed about twenty-three cards from the center of the table. Rin had the brightest smile on her face.

"Darn you, Rin, you're hecka good at this." Arisa sighed as she straightened out her cards.

"Hey, you guys, I'm home." Tohru announced as she walked into the living room, deciding to sit in the love seat. She watched her friends play BS and laughed when Rin got Arisa and Saki again. Unfortunately for Saki and Arisa, they were never wrong about Rin, which made them wonder how Rin was doing this. But, of course, Rin did not tell them the secret to her success. Suddenly, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Saki picked up the cordless phone on the coffee table beside her. She handed the phone to Tohru.

"Who is it?"

"Your lover…he already called like twice while you were out driving Kagura home." Saki answered as she put down a card. Tohru made a face and took the phone.

"Hello, this is Tohru."

"Hey, Tohru, what's up? I wanted to know a couple things about your good friend, Kagura." Tohru's eyes widened.

"Kyo, I don't care who you mess around with. But don't come near Kagura. She's off-limits." Tohru ended the conversation and hung up.

"Whoa, what's up, Tohru?" Arisa looked up from her cards. Tohru sighed and shook her head. She got up and walked into her bedroom.

"I think I'm going to take a nap or something. That boy is seriously messed up if he thinks he can go after Kagura." Tohru walked up to her room with her friends staring at her back.

"Stupid Kyo…thinks he can just squeeze in between Kagura and me and just hit on her like that. Well one thing's for sure, I'm going to keep an eye out for her. She's not going to be his next trophy to show off to his friends." The twenty-two year old girl sat in her chair.

* * *

**So everybody, I hope that you liked the second chapter. I finished it in less than a week I think. But don't worry, I used up as much effort as I do for every other stories that I write. But I do hope that you like it. And thankies for the 7 reviews. They were really nice and encouraging. Thankies once again! I never expected to get this many reviews on the first chappie of this story. Well I hope that you guys keep reviewing and reading. I told my sister what I was going to do for the story and she FREAKED OUT about it. But I won't tell you guys...MUWAHAHAHA!!! lol. Yes, I'm evil...**

**athena**


	3. The Player's Game

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**_The Player's Game_**

Tohru placed her hands under her head and stared at the ceiling. It was already around midnight and Tohru still could not find the need for sleep. So she went to her laptop and turned it on. Tohru signed on AIM. She scanned her AIM buddy list and her eyes widened as she saw a familiar screen name. It was Kagura's.

"What the heck is she doing up this late?" Tohru whispered to herself, hopefully not to wake up Arisa in the next room.

**H34R7 8R34K3R: **what the heck are you doing up this late?  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL:** well same goes to you…  
**H34R7 8R34K3R: **I couldn't sleep…and you?  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL: **I'm talking to people on AIM  
**H34R7 8R34K3R: **like who would be on AIM at this hour?  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL: **like Kyo…  
**H34R7 8R34K3R:** WHAT!!! HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE GET YOUR AIM!!!  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL: **he didn't. He somehow slipped his AIM into my pocket at Benijana today. I didn't know it was him at the moment though so I started talking to him.  
**H34R7 8R34K3R:** then when you figured out that he was Kyo, how come you didn't stop talking to him?  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL: **because I wanna know more about him…  
**H34R7 8R34K3R:** oh no…please don't tell me you like him…  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL: **…  
**H34R7 8R34K3R:** oh no…you do like him…you fell for his smile and charm…  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL: **what? Of course, not…I just want to get to know him better…  
**H34R7 8R34K3R:** psh…w/e. you know you-you always like somebody, don't know it yourself, go into denial, and then finally accept it…  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL: **omg…your right!  
**H34R7 8R34K3R: **I know I'm right…that's the problem…I didn't want to be right about this certain situation  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL:** but he wouldn't like me…  
**H34R7 8R34K3R: **you don't know that…  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL:** do you want him to like me?  
**H34R7 8R34K3R: **no, I don't want to see you get hurt from a player like him. But if you would be happy, then I guess I wouldn't have a problem with that…  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL:** can't you ever just give me a straight answer?  
**H34R7 8R34K3R:** you can do whatever you like if it makes you happy…  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL:** thanks…  
**H34R7 8R34K3R:** ok…well I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight…  
**BrOwN eYeD gIrL:** goodnight…

Tohru signed off and turned off her computer. She walked back to her bed and tucked herself in. As thoughts of Kyo drifted into her mind, she fell asleep silently and peacefully.

In the morning, Tohru woke up by her cell phone. She turned around to face her bedside table and saw her cell phone lit up and ringing. Tohru picked it up and saw 'Kagura' on the screen.

"Moshi-moshi…" Tohru greeted with a yawn and a tired voice.

"Sorry to wake you up, Tohru. But Kyo just called me. He wants to ask me out to dinner tonight. He said that he's going to pick me up at like seven so that we can get to the restaurant in time. Tohru, I'm so nervous! What am I going to do?" Tohru was immediately wide awake at this news. She sat up. Tohru could hear that Kagura was very nervous because her voice was all shaky and stuff.

"Come to my house in an hour or something. Rin, Arisa, Saki, and I will get you set up. We'll take you home definitely before Kyo gets here. Don't worry about this. Since he's a player, he probably knows how to break the ice and stuff. First, you need to calm down. Tell your parents that you're going to go to my house and have a sleepover today. That way, they won't know that you went out with Kyo and ask for details. But we're going to be up half the night to know every single detail about the date. I want to see what tricks Kyo has up his sleeve to make every girl like him like this…" Tohru answered. She could hear Kagura's breathing slowing down a little.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon. Bye, Tohru, and arigato." Kagura hung up and Tohru sighed. She got up and walked downstairs to see everybody in the kitchen, eating their lunch already.

"You guys, I have an announcement to make. Kagura's going to come to our house at some time around 12. She has a date with Kyo tonight at 7. During the date, I was thinking maybe we keep an eye out for her the whole night." Tohru blurted out all at one time. Rin, Arisa, and Saki looked at her.

"That's an awesome idea! That would be so much fun!" Rin exclaimed.

"That'd be good. We'll keep an eye out for Kagura just in case this guy crosses any border lines." Arisa nodded, looking back at the newspaper article that she was reading about a family getting murdered while they were at another family's house.

"But we have to make sure that Kagura's totally alright with us spying on her the whole time…" Saki warned, sipping her miso soup.

"Okay, good. Since you all agree. I'll tell you guys what we're going to do as the time comes. But right now, we'll just have to wait for Kagura to get here." Tohru announced. Rin, Saki, and Arisa all nodded and went back to their tempura and rice. Time flew by and finally, Kagura was walking into the living room to join the four girls.

"Ohayou, everybody…" Kagura waved.

"Finally, you're here! Come on, everybody, let's get going. We're off to the mall to buy some new clothes for Kagura." Tohru announced. Arisa turned off the TV and they all left the house. Today was going to be very busy. They jumped into the car and Tohru drove to the nearest mall. The girls immediately ran into a department store and grabbed a bunch of clothes off the racks for Kagura to try on. Tohru, Arisa, Rin, and Saki sat down on the comfy couches outside the fitting room and waited for Kagura as they watched little kids run through clothing rack and pregnant moms shopping for the baby's clothes with their husband. Finally, Kagura came out with her first outfit.

"Hmm…I think this doesn't really look good together. What do you guys think?" Arisa put a hand up to her chin and looked at Kagura up and down from her seat on the couch. Tohru and Rin got up and began circling Kagura. Saki just looked at Kagura up and down.

"So what do you guys think?" Kagura asked nervously as she held her silky, pink skirt tightly.

"I don't think it looks that good on you. It's one of those outfits where it looks beautiful on the rack but when you put it on, you realize that it's not your type of clothes." Rin answered like an expert of clothing. Everybody else agreed so Kagura had to go back in and try again. The four girls focused on the fish in the aquarium in the center of the area. There was a weird looking puffer fish that kept scaring all the other smaller fish.

"What do you guys think?" The girls turned their heads to see Kagura but they made a face.

"Why did you even take that off the rack? It's hideous!" Tohru made a face. It was true. It was a sleeveless dress with a medium-low neckline. Hanging from the straps were long strips of the same type of material from the dress. The bottom of the dress had two layers which reached the knees. The hem was cut up and down. But the worst thing was the color-it was a light brown/camouflage green! Kagura shrugged.

"I don't know…I think I picked out the wrong dress…"

"Yet you still put it on…" Saki stated.

"Well maybe one of you guys put it in that mountain pile of clothes."

"You don't really think that we'd have such horrible taste do you?" Tohru asked with her arms folded over her chest as she focused on the aquarium again. Kagura sighed and walked back into the dressing room for her next outfit. In five minutes, Kagura came out again.

"Now, third time was definitely the charm." Tohru smiled. Everybody agreed. Kagura was wearing a beautiful, silk top. The top part was white which faded to green right about in the middle. The shirt had a draping neckline with uneven sleeves. The hem on the bottom of the top was also uneven with little sequins scattered on the longer side of the top. And Kagura was also wearing a silky white skirt which reached down to her knees. The left side had a slit that went up to half her thigh. And there were three pink flowers on the bottom right of the skirt in a triangular shape.

"Kagura, you look beautiful." Rin complimented. Kagura blushed and took that as the signal to change and buy the outfit.

"Okay, Rin, you go to the floor below and buy the make-up that you think will match Kagura for her date tonight. We'll be here to wait for Kagura and stuff." Tohru commanded. Rin nodded and did as she was told. In the blink of an eye, Kagura and Rin had bought the dress and make-up. The five girls went back to the car in parking lot outside the department store.

"Okay, it's already 2:00. When we get home, we'll all split up to do our stuff. Kagura changes, of course. Rin, you help Kagura with her make-up after she's done. Arisa and Saki, you help Kagura figure out which accessories and bag she should use. Oh, and her hair as well. Do something with it. As for me, since by the time you guys finish helping Kagura, it'll be the time to go. So I'll just wait in the car for you guys." Tohru demanded of her friends.

"Wow, Tohru, you seem more worried about this date than I am." Kagura stated bluntly from the passenger's seat.

"I want to make sure that if Kyo really does go after you, he won't be able to hurt you at all." Tohru answered the silent question which everyone was thinking in their minds. When they pulled up to the driveway, everyone but Tohru got out of a car like the police always do in the movies when they saw a suspect. Kagura grabbed her bags and ran to the restroom. Rin dumped all the make-up in the plastic bag on the coffee table in the living room. Saki and Arisa looked through everyone's accessories and began digging for the right ones. Kagura finally came out of the restroom and walked downstairs to Rin so she can put on her face.

"Okay, don't move okay?"

"Okay." Kagura agreed and sat on the couch with Rin staring at her. Rin took about half an hour to do the whole set of make-up. At the end, Kagura looked semi-close to a goddess. She had a very light, soft make-up applied on to her face. Her eye shadow was sparkling light green with a thin line of eyeliner. Her cheeks had some light pink blush. Kagura's lips were a glossy pink with an extra coat of special lip gloss. The special lip gloss helped to keep the pink lip gloss on her lips so that it won't get on glass cups or on Kyo if they kissed that night.

"Oh my goodness, Rin, thanks so much! I love this!" Kagura squealed as she smiled in the hand mirror. Rin put her make-up into her black make-up kit to save all of the new-bought items. Kagura got up and walked up to Saki's room to put on her accessories and stuff.

"Okay, Kagura, we have a couple choices for you. We have a variety of jewelry and bags. So, let's do the necklaces first." Kagura looked on the bed and saw two beautiful necklaces. One was a long, black, simple choker. The other one was a silver string with a black pearl in the center and a little, white pearl on each side. Kagura took the second necklace so Saki took the choker away and Arisa showed Kagura three bracelets to choose from.

"We thought that this charm bracelet would just look good even though it doesn't really match your outfit. Then there's also this bracelet with little, green disks dangling from the gold chain. And the last one is this white and green pearl one. Saki said that she liked the last one. But I'd suggest the second one." Kagura looked over them again and again. Finally, Kagura chose the white and green pearl one.

"Nice choice. Now, here's your bag." Saki handed Kagura the little black handbag. Inside the bag was Kagura's cell phone and keys. Kagura smiled at Arisa and Saki.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Okay, it's time to fix your hair. I was thinking a French braid." Saki suggested.

"Sure." Kagura sat down in front of Saki's mirror on her desk and Saki began braiding Kagura's soft brown hair into a French braid. When she finished, Saki tied it with a dark green rubber band. Kagura got up and walked downstairs to the living room.

"Wow, Kagura, you look incredible. NOW you look like a goddess. Kyo's going to be so amazed by how awesome you look. I think we've really outdone ourselves." Rin smiled brightly. Suddenly, Kagura's beautiful smile on her face vanished.

"Oh no, we forgot the shoes! What am I going to wear?" Kagura freaked out. She ran over to the shoe rack and looked through all the shoes. Rin, Saki, and Arisa all helped Kagura look for a shoe. Little did they know that looking for a pair of shoes would take up half an hour of their time. It was already four. Kagura finally decided on a pair of black, high-heeled, velvet boots. They all ran out to the car and Tohru drove to Kagura's house.

"Wow, Kagura, you look awesome. Kyo will definitely drop dead when he sees you." Tohru smiled as she drove on the street. Kagura looked down at her knees, her hands shaking. Rin put a hand on Kagura's shoulder from the backseat and patted it.

"Don't worry, have some fun. If Kyo really wants to have a date with you, he's going to have to go through us first." Rin smiled. Kagura looked at Rin from the rearview mirror and smiled back, her nerves calming down a bit.

"Okay, we're here. Kagura, you go back into the house first. When Kyo comes, we'll call you and tell you what to do." Tohru smiled. She stopped the car and Kagura got out of the car. Kagura waved to them before running across the street back into her house. She went into the house and everybody waited in the car, keeping the lookout for Kyo.

"It's only 4:30 right now. We still have to wait at least two hours and a half. How come we got Kagura back here so early? What are we going to do now?" Arisa asked with no patience at all.

"I don't know…" Tohru answered half-heartedly, still keeping an eye out for Kyo's car. The girls sighed and continued looking around. The street was very quiet that day. A couple kids would be walking along the streets to go to the mall or something. And cars would pass by every so often. But there was nothing worth watching. Out of the blue, they would be able to see Kagura poking her head out from behind her bedroom curtains to see if Kyo had arrived yet. Tohru looked down at her watch.

"_It's already 6…_" Tohru thought to herself. Suddenly, her cell phone started vibrating.

"Moshi-mo…" Tohru was cut off by the person on the other line.

"Tohru, I'm really nervous. What if he ends up not showing up?" Kagura started to freak out.

"Kagura, don't worry about it. Kyo never misses a chance to hit on another girl. And it's only 6 so stop fretting." Tohru tried calming her friend down.

"But…"

"No, Kagura, you just have to wait for half an hour more…wait…actually, he's here." Everybody turned their heads to see a red sports car turning into the street.

"Maybe he's taking Kagura to the other side of town for dinner." Saki suggested. Everybody nodded and agreed. They saw the car park in front of the mansion. Tohru scooted down in her seat a little so Kyo couldn't see her.

"Kagura, I think he's going to call you out now. But don't pick up! Wait for the next call. Don't worry. He'll call again. For the second call, pick it up after three rings. Then tell him you'll be right down. But just sit in the living room for about ten minutes. When ten minutes have passed, then walk outside to Kyo's car. Then when you're in the car, secretly call me on my cell phone so that we know what Kyo said to you." Tohru said.

"Okay, bye. Thanks, Tohru." Tohru hung up and placed her cell phone on the passenger's seat along with the earphone. They all watched Kyo get out of the car. They had to admit that he looked pretty good in a white, button-up shirt, a black business jacket, and his baggy, faded jeans. For a second, Tohru's heart skipped a beat, noticing he got out of the car, not knowing if he would call her or ring the bell. But her heartbeat slowed down after Kyo leaned on his car and took out his cell phone. The girls in the car watched Kyo call Kagura. When Kagura didn't pick up, Kyo called again, a look of confusion on his face. Tohru heard somebody snicker in the backseat.

"He's totally wondering why Kagura didn't pick up on the first call." Rin stated. A smile spread across Tohru's face as they heard Kyo's conversation from a little crack in the window.

"Hey, Kagura, I'm right outside your house. Okay, I'll wait right here. Bye." Tohru immediately looked at her watch. The girls all counted down the next ten minutes with their watches. The girls' heads snapped up when they heard the gates creak open. They saw Kagura coming out in her awesome outfit. Kyo complimented her, opened her door, and walked back to his driver's seat. They all jumped when Tohru's phone started ringing. Tohru picked up her cell phone and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Kagura was pretty smart to call me when Kyo was still outside the car." Tohru applauded. She started the car when Kyo left down the street.

"Here, I'll turn it to loudspeaker so that you guys can hear it too." Tohru said. She pressed a few buttons on her cell and placed the phone on the passenger's seat.

"Kagura, you look really incredible." Kyo complimented.

"Arigato…" Kagura said quietly. Tohru could barely hear her through the phone. Then there was silence for at least five minutes but it was broken by a chuckle.

"Are you always this quiet?" Kyo asked. But Kagura didn't answer. The girls decided that she probably just gave a shy smile or something.

"Rin, since Kagura can't hear us through her cell right now, text her and tell her to stir up some conversation by asking where they're going for dinner." Rin did as she was told.

"What's the matter?" Kyo asked Kagura.

"Uh…someone sent me a text. Oh, where are we going for dinner?"

"I was thinking about going to that restaurant on the edge of the water with candles and everything." Kyo answered coolly. The four girl's eyes widened at the same time.

"Wow…he goes far for his dates. Last time, Tadashi and I went there for dinner and that almost took his whole life fortune. Too bad it didn't though…" Rin stated. Before Rin could say anymore, Kyo started another conversation.

"So, Kagura, what do you like to do?"

"Hmm…I like hanging out with my friends."

"Oh, that's cool…" For a while, the girls thought that the connection was broken because there was nothing coming from Kyo's car anymore.

"What the heck is going on with Kagura? She really needs to start speaking up. I mean what happened to the chatterbox we know?" Rin took out her phone again after hearing Arisa's comment.

"I'm going to tell her to talk about something random. She really needs to start speaking up or else Kyo's spark for whatever he sees in Kagura will be gone." Rin looked out the window and sent a text message to Kagura. In a couple seconds, they heard Kagura laugh on the other end.

"What's wrong?" They heard Kyo ask.

"Look, the Christmas lights are still wrapped around the trees outside. It's already the middle of the year and they still haven't taken them down yet." Tohru looked in the rearview mirror at Rin.

"Did you tell her to say that?"

"No, all I told her to do was look out the window to see what she could talk about or something like that." The four girls sighed as they thought that Kagura was helpless.

"Not trying to sound mean or harsh, but what does the player see in Kagura?" Saki spoke up. The girls looked at her thoughtfully. Saki had a point. What did Kyo see in Kagura?

"Well, she is pretty…" Tohru answered slowly.

"Yeah, but so were the girls who were sitting across from Kyo's table in Benijana." Saki commented again.

"Hmm…we have to find the answer to this mystery." Tohru announced. The girls all agreed.

"Hey, Rin, how far is the restaurant place from here?" Tohru asked, worried that Kagura would die of not talking or explode into a totally awkward conversation.

"At least about fifteen minutes." Rin answered quickly.

"Kyo, what's big and round and yellow?" Tohru made a face at Kagura's question.

"I'm worried about where this conversation is going." Tohru said. From the total silence from the other girls, they all agreed.

"Uh…what's big, round, and yellow? The sun…?"

"Nope…"

"The moon…"

"Silly, the moon's not yellow."

"Did Kagura just call Kyo 'silly'?" Rin asked, shocked.

"You heard her…" Arisa answered.

"Okay, I give up." Kyo finally answered.

"A big, round, wheel of cheese…!" Tohru immediately slammed on the brakes.

"CHEESE…" Tohru, Rin, Arisa, Saki, and Kyo's reactions were exactly the same, echoing after one another. Nobody could believe that Kagura had said "cheese" of all things in the world.

"I like cheese…do you like cheese?" Tohru could just imagine Kyo's face right now. He was on the verge of laughing but on the border of thinking that Kagura was a complete weirdo. Suddenly, they all heard Kagura laughing hysterically.

"Your face was priceless! Did you really think that I would start engaging in a conversation about cheese?" Everybody sighed. For a minute, they could've sworn that Kagura had gone nuts. Kyo and Kagura began laughing together. Suddenly, Kagura got another text message from Rin. She opened the text and read:

_EXCELLENT!_

_You just broke the ice!_

_You earn 5000 points!_

Kagura laughed at the text message. It made her feel like she was on a dating game. In the last five minutes of the ride, Kyo and Kagura were talking like good friends. Kyo and Kagura parked and walked into the restaurant by the edge of the water. Kagura suddenly felt her cell phone vibrating again.

"_Okay, we'll tell you what to do through text messages for the rest of the night. So you can hang up now._" Kagura read the text message from Rin again. She nodded and followed Kyo into the restaurant.

"Kyo Sohma…" Kyo said to the receptionist in the front of the restaurant. The receptionist had one eye looking through the list and the other one on Kyo. The girl had that flirtatious sparkle in her eye that Kyo knew quite well. The girl grabbed two long, black menus from the bottom of the reception desk and led them to the back of the restaurant where there was a little deck. The deck was over the beach with mild lights hanging on the wooden railing of the deck. There were two or three palm trees surrounding the deck with bushes of beautiful, exotic flowers everywhere. It seemed like a brown, light-up deck in the middle of the jungle with a beach surrounding the jungle. Kyo helped Kagura with her chair and then sat himself down, taking the menus from the twenty-one year old girl.

"I'm Amelia and your waitress will come out in just one moment." Amelia smiled at Kyo. When she realized that Kyo showed no interest in anything at all besides the menu, she walked away, fume coming out of her ears. Meanwhile, Tohru parked her car on the street on the other side of the restaurant. Tohru, Rin, Saki, and Arisa and walked to the restaurant. They peeked in it but couldn't find the couple.

"_Where are you?_" Rin text Kagura again and in no time at all, Rin got a reply.

"_There's a deck in the back of the restaurant. That's where we are. It's so pretty out here. It's just the two of us._" Rin showed everybody the text and they tiptoed around the restaurant and ducked behind the bushes just below the deck, their shoes filled with sand.

"I hate this guy. Of all places, why the beach? I hate the feeling of sand in my shoe." Rin whined silently in one of the bushes. They watched the couple sit in their chairs, staring at their menus. Kyo finally looked up.

"What do you want, Kagura?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't have to worry about the price. I'm paying. You can either get a bunch of appetizers. Or I can suggest a couple things." Kagura looked up from her menu and looked him in the eye.

"You can order for me." Kagura answered.

"He's being so gentlemanly. Is he usually like this?" Rin whispered to Tohru.

"How should I know? I never dated the dude." Tohru whispered back, a little too loudly though.

"I love this deck! The ONLY sounds we can hear are waves crashing on the rocks and people chattering INSIDE!" Kagura warned Tohru, trying to make sure the girls were hiding in the bushes.

"And the lovely sound of your waitress' voice…" Kagura, Kyo, Rin, Saki, and Arisa turned to see a golden-brown haired waitress. The girls' mouths widened and looked over at Tohru. Tohru just smirked knowingly.

"My name is Kisa and I will be your waitress tonight. What would you like?" Kisa grabbed a notepad from her black apron pocket and a black pen from behind her ear. Kyo looked up at Kisa and smiled.

"I want a variety of sushi first. Then she'll have the steak. And I'll have the lobster **(sorry, I don't really know what good stuff there is in Japanese restaurants except sushi, so I just randomly made up the stuff that I like to eat P)**. The chef can make whatever sushi he wants." Kyo answered. Kisa took the two menus and nodded.

"Can I get you some drinks first?"

"Sure, why not? Kagura, what do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Tea, water, lemonade, of course, we have wine too but…" Kisa was interrupted by Kyo.

"Never mind, just give me a bottle of 'sparkling champagne.'" Tohru, Rin, Arisa, and Saki exchanged glances. Their eyebrows all went up at the same time.

"Okay, sir, I'll be right back." Kisa smirked, walked away with the menus, and into the kitchen. Kisa came back out with a large bottle. She opened it and poured some in each of their glasses.

"Enjoy!" Kisa smiled slyly and walked back to the kitchen. Kagura looked at the bottle of 'sparkling champagne.'

"What's the matter, Kagura? You don't want champagne?" Kagura gulped. She didn't want to tell Kyo that she couldn't take champagne because she would feel very woozy and dizzy after she drank it. But it was weird because she didn't feel the same way with beer unless she drank for a whole hour straight. So Kagura just took the glass and looked at the bubbles floating around in the glass. She took a drink and her eyes widened a little.

"This is sparkling apple cider!" Kyo laughed.

"Yeah, this place calls their apple cider champagne because it sounds better. They don't have champagne here." Kyo answered. All the girls sighed and relaxed. The rest of the night, the two were being a normal couple eating and drinking at a restaurant. At the end of their dinner, Kyo paid and they all left back to Kagura's house. Halfway home, Kagura fell asleep in Kyo's car. Kyo parked his car in front of Kagura's house. He looked over at Kagura who had her head hanging from the side of the headrest.

"Kagura…" Kyo patted Kagura's head lightly. Kagura's eyes fluttered open as she saw Kyo sitting beside her. She immediately woke up, remembering that she was on a date with the player.

"You're home." Kyo announced. He got out and opened Kagura's door. Kagura stepped out. Kyo led her to the huge gates.

"I had a great night, Kyo, thanks…" Kagura said timidly. In the night, you could barely tell she was blushing. Maybe it was because Kagura and Kyo were so close together. Kyo kissed Kagura on the lips.

"Goodnight." Kagura was blushing like crazy now. The wind was blowing wildly yet Kagura's body was burning hot because of that one kiss. Kagura immediately ran inside when the butler finally opened the gates for her. Kyo smiled and turned around as Kagura was inside the mansion. The four girls ducked in the car as Kyo headed back to his parked car. Just when Tohru thought it was safe, Kyo walked passed his car and kept going to Tohru's car. Kyo put a hand on the top of the car and bent down to talk to Tohru through the opened window.

"Well, Tohru, nice seeing you here…" Kyo smirked mischievously.

"What are you talking about, player? We just wanted to see if Kagura wanted to get some dessert with us…" Rin quickly blurted out, trying to cover them up with a lie.

"Cut the act, Rin, he got us." Tohru sat upright in her driver's seat and looked up at Kyo.

"Did you like the date I planned for Kagura?"

"It was very well planned. You already knew we were following you from the very beginning. How'd you know?" Tohru asked curiously.

"First of all, I recognized your car when I got to Kagura's street. Secondly, the window reflected Kagura's cell phone which was always on the line with someone throughout the whole car ride. I heard you four in the bushes on the beach. I knew that I saw Kisa somewhere before but I couldn't remember when." Kyo answered. Tohru nodded.

"Nice try by the way…" Kyo commented and walked away with a smug look on his face like he just won a competition. After driving away, Tohru smacked her wheel in defeat.

* * *

**Hey everybody! Uh...well I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones. I kept having to change things in the middle of the writing process. So apologies! But I tried hard on it too...I kinda had the whole thing planned out in my head but I had to make so many changes. I'm sorry if it's not good or if it's not smooth but I tried. So yeah...I hope you keep reading my next chapters too!**

**athena**


	4. Kyo's Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket..._

* * *

_**

**_Kyo's Confession_**

"Tohru, Kagura's on the phone for you!" Rin ran into Tohru's bedroom right when Tohru was getting dressed.

"Whoa! Rin, can you knock!" Tohru quickly covered herself with her blanket.

"Kagura's on the phone. And she wants to talk to you. And who cares, we're all girls in this house." Rin passed the phone to Tohru and sat down on Tohru's chair.

"Kagura, what's wrong?" Tohru stood in the middle of the room with her blanket slipping. She quickly grabbed it and looked up at Rin. Rin was playing around with Tohru's cell phone charm. Tohru smacked Rin's hand a little but Rin kept playing with the bells on the cell phone charm.

"Tohru, is it true that Kyo knew about our whole plan yesterday night?" Tohru's eyes widened. She looked at Rin.

"You told her?" Tohru whispered to Rin while she covered up the home phone.

"Well she has the right to know…so yeah." Rin answered with a shrug. Tohru finally took her cell phone back from Rin's hands and Rin walked back out of Tohru's room. Tohru sighed and resumed to talking with Kagura.

"Yeah, it's true. Kyo knew it was us from the moment he turned on your street and saw my car." Tohru explained as she turned the phone on speaker and grabbed her jeans from her bed. She slipped into her jeans and put on a sparkly white belt.

"Do you think he's mad at us for doing that?" Kagura asked through the phone. After Tohru finished putting a pale light green shirt on, she turned off the speaker and picked up her phone.

"No, he's a player. And he seemed in a good mood when he told us that he saw through our plan." Tohru answered as she sat down on her bed again with her blanket rolled into a mess on the corner of the bed. She grabbed her brush from her bedside table and brushed her hair as Kagura suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked quickly.

"Kyo's online and he just AIMed me. He says that he wants to go out again." Tohru raised an eyebrow.

"_He wants to go out again the night right after he found out that we were following him?_" Tohru thought to herself as she focused on Kagura again.

"What should I do, Tohru? Should I go out with him again?" Tohru sighed and put down her brush.

"Calm down first, Kagura. You're panicking even though he's just talking to you. I think you should go out with him again. You want to, don't you?" On the surface, Tohru seemed that she wanted Kagura to be happy. And that was true too. But Tohru, in her heart, wanted to find out what was so special about this player. Was it how his orange hair blew in the wind? Or is it the sparkle in his eyes when he was happy? Or maybe Kyo was just simply cunning? But Tohru wanted to know what made every girl fall for Kyo.

"Okay." Kagura answered slowly. Tohru heard tapping on Kagura's keyboard.

"He wants to meet me at the coffee shop down the street in an hour." Tohru looked at the digital clock on her desk. It was 11:05.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Tohru asked. Kagura was silent for a minute.

"Uh…I guess so…then you guys can keep an eye on me. But don't actually spy on us. Just sit in a corner and watch us every now and then to make sure I don't get hurt or something." Kagura finally answered. Tohru nodded and answered. Tohru and Kagura finally hung up and Tohru walked downstairs to the living room.

"Tohru, come eat breakfast!" Saki invited. Tohru sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"No thanks, Saki, I'm not really hungry right now." Tohru answered as she flipped through the channels in the TV. She finally settled on a drama channel. Tohru grabbed a square-shaped pillow beside her and hugged it.

"Okay…" Saki answered. Next, Arisa and Rin came out to the living room from the kitchen and joined Tohru at the couch. Saki walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a white towel. She sat down on another chair and stared at the TV along with her friends. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi…" Saki grabbed the phone on the small, round table beside her.

"Hey, Tohru…!" Kisa squealed through the phone. Tohru, Rin, and Arisa heard Kisa's squeal from all the way at the couch.

"Kisa, can you make sure that it's Tohru next time before you yell in my ear? It's Saki." Tohru laughed.

"Oh, sorry, Saki; can you give the phone to Tohru please?" Kisa asked. Her hyper and childish voice immediately changed into a polite little girl.

"What's up, Kisa?" Tohru asked, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Yesterday night was so awesome. Are we going to do it again?" Kisa burst with excitement as she thought about Kyo and Kagura together.

"Yeah, we'll probably do it again sometime. But not for the time being." Tohru answered. She knew that they should not make another 'espionage' plan again for a while since she does not know how Kagura or Kyo would react. Maybe Kagura does not want them to follow her around every time she goes out. Kyo would probably get fed up of people following him when he is clearly dating only one girl at the time, and then finally dump Kagura because of the 'baggage' they have to carry every time they go out.

"Oh, okay, Tohru; just give me a call when we do have another little outing." With that, Kisa hung up and Tohru put the phone down. Tohru sighed.

"What did Kisa want?" Arisa asked out of curiosity.

"She wanted to know whether or not we're going to patch up things with Kyo and Kagura again anytime soon." Tohru answered.

"Well are we?" Rin asks, turning all her attention to Tohru.

"No…" Tohru answered. She didn't want to tell them about the date that Kyo and Kagura were going to have today. They might want to stick a foot into that café...Tohru stood up and walked into her room. She grabbed her cell phone, a brown jacket and her car keys and walked back downstairs. Tohru put her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, leaning on the armrest of the couch.

"Nowhere, just driving around; might go shopping though." Tohru answered with a shrug. Rin made a face.

"I only have twenty dollars left…I went crazy shopping before Tadashi finally ended everything and dumped me." Rin answered with a sigh. Saki and Arisa shifted their eyes to look at Rin.

"Rin, are you alright?" Arisa asked, putting a hand on Rin's back. Saki turned back to the TV. She seemed pretty confident that her talks with Rin actually made Rin forget about Tadashi.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I actually feel good now. I can see a good side to Tadashi dumping me. For one, I won't be spending so much money on stuff that I barely wear. And two, he won't be grabbing my wallet, emptying it on beer and sluts on the street." Rin smiled. Arisa replied with a smile also and they both turned back to the TV.

"Well I'm leaving now. Bye!" Tohru closed the door behind her just as the three girls sitting in the living room waved goodbye. She walked to her car and got in. Tohru put on her seatbelt and took her phone out.

"Hey, Kagura, do you want me to pick you up or are you going to get your own ride there?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, please…I told Kyo that I'd get my own ride there…" Kagura answered through the phone.

"Alright, I'll be at your house really soon." Tohru hung up and within a couple left and right turns, she was at Kagura's mansion. Kagura was already standing in front of the big, black gate.

"Hey, Tohru thanks for coming by!" Kagura jumped into the car and put on her seatbelt. She immediately held her hands in front of the heater. Tohru looked Kagura up and down.

"You're certainly dressed warmly…" Tohru laughed. Kagura looked down at herself. She was wearing a light blue tank top with a white and pale pink striped tube dress over it. The hem of the dress was about five inches higher than her knees. To top it off, Kagura had light blue fur boots and her brown hair was pulled back into a half ponytail. Her cheeks turned a light pink as Tohru drove off again.

"You look great, Kagura; it just gives everybody the feeling that you're probably really cold. Especially in this weather…" Kagura looked out the clean, tinted window. Tohru was right. There was not one spot of sunlight. The whole sky was dark and cloudy too. It seemed like it was going to rain soon.

"Kagura, we're here. He's already in there. Go inside first. I still need to look for a place to park." Tohru placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder and nodded. Kagura nodded back and unbuckled her seatbelt. She walked inside and Tohru stared circling around the block for a good place to park. Finally, the brown-haired girl parked in a little parking lot down the street just a little bit. Tohru walked back to the café and got in. She looked around the café for Kagura and Kyo. Tohru started getting worried when she couldn't find the two in the little café. She walked through a little hallway to another section of the café and saw Kyo and Kagura sitting beside the glass window in a little corner. Tohru nodded and ordered a hazelnut steamed milk. She took the drink and sat down in a little table on the other side of the café. Tohru focused on her drink and didn't really look at Kagura or Kyo. She couldn't risk being caught watching them from afar by Kyo again. Suddenly, Tohru took out her hand mirror from her purse and opened it. She looked into it and saw Kyo and Kagura. Kagura was pretty happy talking to Kyo. For some reason, the expression on Kyo's face seemed awkward. It was a mix of 'not wanting to be there' and a 'worry' in his eyes. All of a sudden, Kyo took out his phone and walked aside to talk on the phone. Luckily for Tohru, Kyo walked towards her to talk on his phone. Tohru quickly put her head down a little and continued drinking her steamed milk.

"Hey, Haru, what's up? Yeah, I'm still with Kagura. No, not yet…I'll tell her soon. Okay, bye." Kyo hung up and stood there for a little, staring down at his phone. Tohru raised an eyebrow and turned all the way around to face Kyo as he was heading back to his chair. Kagura took one more sip of her vanilla bean and looked up to smile at Kyo.

"Is anything wrong?" Kagura asked with curiosity. Kyo sighed.

"Actually…Kagura, I need to tell you something…" Kyo started silently. Tohru leaned in closer in her seat but still could barely hear them with the music in the background and stuff. Finally, the people sitting in the round table between their tables left. Tohru got up and sat down in the table by Kagura and Kyo's table. Lucky for Tohru, the café was designed in a very interesting way. The table that Tohru was sitting at was by a corner next to a window. The corner turned around to about a two step higher platform where Kyo and Kagura were sitting. So it was impossible for Kyo to see Tohru.

"First of all, I'm going to start with this-you know that I can get any girl that I want by just looking at them right?" Kyo started at Kagura. Tohru made a weird face.

"_What in the world is that boy doing?_" Tohru thought to herself. But she could just imagine Kagura nodding her head at Kyo's question.

"Well apparently, everybody doesn't include your friend…"

"Tohru…" Kagura finished his sentence quietly to a point that only her and Kyo and any close eavesdroppers could hear-Tohru.

"Yeah…well I…I don't even know why I did it. I guess my ego just kind of got to me. It drove me crazy to think that in this world that I knew of, there was only one girl I couldn't get to." Kyo paused. Tohru's eyes widened at the player's confession. She looked into her mirror at Kagura. Kagura's hands were clenched into fists on her lap while she was staring at Kyo's orange head. And Kyo didn't dare look up at Kagura so he just stared down at his shuffling feet. All three of them knew that it was not going to be good because it had Tohru in the midst of it all. Usually, when two people are going out and then the guy mentions Tohru's name, it was definitely not a good sign. But finally, Kyo's courage came back and he finished his confession.

"Well, the thing is that I saw Tohru's best friends around her all the time. The most random thing popped into my head. What if I could get closer to Tohru through one of her friends?" At this point, Tohru's eyes were popping out of her head. But on the other hand, Kagura had a sudden feeling that this was coming eventually.

"So...in other words, I just used you…I'm sorry, Kagura…" Kyo finally confessed. Tohru noticed that Kagura's knuckles had turned completely white because she was clutching onto her miniskirt the whole time. Kagura's head was looking straight down; her dark brown bangs covering her eyes and her hair blocking all eyes to view her face. Kyo and Tohru waited for a reaction from Kagura. Then, they heard Kagura deep breath. Kagura looked back up at Kyo with a smile.

"Ha, I was right! I knew it from the beginning! I mean, of all people, why would you go for me, right? I mean, what am I compared to Tohru? Why would the infamous player change directions so quickly? That was too quick, even for a player. Come on!" Kagura laughed at herself weakly. Even though Kagura was laughing and moving around so much, Tohru could still see Kagura's eyes. There were tears threatening to come out. Kagura brought up her arm to her face and looked at her wrist, which clearly had nothing on it for her to tell the time.

"Well would you look at the time? The bus is leaving in five minutes. I have to go now. Bye!" Kagura got out of her seat, grabbed her bag, and dashed out of the café, leaving Kyo and Tohru both standing there.

"Kagura…!" They both shouted. Kyo looked down the platform of where he was standing and was pretty surprised to see Tohru standing there. Tohru looked up at the shocked player and glared at him.

"Kagura, wait up!" Tohru grabbed her stuff and ran out of the café with Kyo trailing behind her.

"Tohru…!" Kyo called after the girl but Tohru just kept walking, looking for Kagura. Seeing that calling her name made no result whatsoever, Kyo grabbed Tohru's wrist so that she could not walk away anymore.

"Tohru…" Tohru stopped and sighed. She turned around to face Kyo. Surprisingly, on his face was etched with "I'm so sorry" all over it.

"You know what, Kyo? I never knew you would stoop down to this level. If I knew what was going on in your head, I wouldn't ever have let Kagura go with you." Tohru shouted at him. Tohru was too busy glaring at Kyo and Kyo was too busy staring at his feet that they did not notice a little crowd forming around them. If Tohru had not seen the apologetic face in front of her, she would have never known that 'regret' was a word in Kyo's dictionary. Honestly, the look on his face made Tohru's heart soften. She sighed once again.

"I don't want to stand here and talk about this anymore. Either you help me find Kagura, or you let go of me and go home." Tohru gave him two choices.

"I'll help you find Kagura first." Kyo answered. This time, Tohru took Kyo's wrist and pulled him out of the crowd. If everybody did not know better, it seemed as if an older sister was pulling her little brother along.

"Kagura…!" Kyo and Tohru shouted all over the streets.

"Where could she have gone too?" Kyo wondered aloud.

"Well…hmm…I don't know. Where would you be if your crush just told you that they were just using you to get to your best friend?" Tohru absently shot a glare at him. Why was she so mean to him?

"I already told you that I'm sorry." Kyo shot back. Tohru's anger started rising again. A minute ago, he was still in the regretting stage. When did he turn back to this?

"Well sorry doesn't cut it. It's like me telling you that I went out with you just to make Haru jealous or something. How would you like that?" Tohru and Kyo were pretty surprised that Tohru used that analogy. But Kyo did not back down.

"Well Kagura should've already known that this would happen." That was the final straw. Tohru could not take it from the crimson-eyed, orange-haired player any longer so she raised her hand and slapped him.

"Kagura liked you a lot and this is what she gets for liking somebody. No wonder why I gave up on love a long time ago. Just go home, Kyo. People don't like you for you, they like you for your face. I don't know about you, but if people only liked me for my face, I'd be pretty hurt. Just think-what would happen if your face got one little scratch? Nobody would feel sorry for you because they would've moved on." Tohru went all out of yelling at Kyo. Everyone could see how powerful Tohru's slap was because Kyo's right cheek had a red hand mark on his pale and shocked face. Seeing that Kyo had nothing else to say, Tohru turned around and walked off. She walked across the street to Cherry Blossom Park. Luckily, the light turned red, preventing Kyo from following Tohru anymore. By the time the light turned green again, Tohru had already disappeared from sight.

"Stupid player…hurting my friend…he's going to pay for this…" Tohru stomped through the dried, brown grass in the park and searched for Kagura.

"Hi, this is Kagura. I'm sorry I missed your call. Please leave a message with your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Tohru hung up on Kagura's voicemail and continued looking for her friends.

"Maybe I'll call the girls to help me find Kagura. Wait a minute, they don't know that I'm with Kagura…I guess I'll have to do this on my own." Tohru sighed.

"Mommy, I want to buy ice cream."

"Alright, we'll get it on the way home." A mom and a little boy walked through the park. Tohru sighed and sat down on a bench with graffiti marks and hearts all over it. She ran her fingers through her long, silky hair. Tohru sighed. An ice cream man pulled his cart around the park, the bells on the rail ringing to let everybody know he was there. After the ice cream man and running children left, Tohru found herself still sitting there at a total lost because her friend was nowhere to be found.

"I'm so sorry, Kagura…" Tohru whispered quietly to herself. Suddenly, she could hear sobbing coming from deeper into the park. Tohru stood up and walked down the trail, passed the cherry blossom trees. She found Kagura sitting on the end of the slide by herself, sobbing.

"Kagura…" Tohru stated quietly. She ran over to Kagura and kneeled down beside her friend. Kagura wiped her tears and placed her hands in her lap.

"Kagura, are you okay? I'm so sorry…I didn't know that Kyo would go that far…" Tohru started to apologize but Kagura stopped her.

"Its okay, Tohru; you don't have to apologize. You're not the one that was wrong. Kyo should be here apologizing. But he's not, so why do you have to do it for him? Anyways, that was pretty much expected…" Kagura smiled a little more. Tohru always knew that Kagura was a strong girl but not like this…

* * *

**Hey everybody! Well I think I kind of rushed this chapter a little bit. It seemed to fast that Kyo would admit everything. I also think that it was too predictable. But well, I hope you enjoyed it all the same. And I'm so sorry for posting it up so late also. School started and I needed to get everything settled and organized. But I don't think that should be an excuse because I wasn't in school a couple weeks after I put up the 3rd chapter...but yeah. So I don't have a long, good chapter and neither do I have a good excuse. I can be honest to my readers. Well I hope you enjoyed it...**

**athena**


	5. I HATE PERIODS!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket :(**

**Well I decided to send you all some feedback on you reviews because I haven't been answering your questions. I keep forgetting to do that. But this time, I remembered. YAY ME!!! I'm going to answer your questions and give you some of my thoughts on things under your penname so look through them to see if I answered any questions you might've had or something like that…**

**30 Seconds to YOUR MOM: I love Cooler Ranch Doritos too!**

**Idiotic Stupidty Person: yeah, I probably will add Yuki in the story because I'll feel bad if I don't add him…even though I don't like the horrible rat, no offence to anybody that loves him; it just wouldn't be complete without him to mess up everything.**

**Fan999123: sorry I couldn't post up in time. I was having a MAJOR writer's block. But yeah…hope you're still enjoying the story though.**

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX: yeah, I could barely believe that Kyo gets slapped by Tohru. And I'm the one who wrote it! But yeah…I was kinda surprised I did that…but it was a nice touch, right?**

…………**: yeah I totally agree with you about the 3D Tohru/everyone's background thing. I was going to make Kagura hate Tohru right after the little confession, but I thought of a better plan. It'll be revealed in due time…hehe. The random kid thing was just to pass time…I don't like it how the main characters always find the people they're searching for so quickly…it seems too good to be true lol**

**SA'A: yeah, I tend to be hard on myself about these stories. I just can't help it. But thanks for the encouragement.**

**So yeah…that's all the feedback there is for now…but a warning to all the guys who read this story, this chapter is going to be rather feminine if you just read the title. But this story is mainly just a filler thing because I felt like it, so you can skip reading this mumbo jumbo if you want.

* * *

**

_**I hate periods!**_

"I hate periods…" Tohru said quietly to herself she rolled around in her bed as she felt like she just wet her pants because of the extra baggage down there. She quickly got up to check for any leakage. Tohru gave a sigh of relief when her bed sheets were still white as snow. She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The water turned on and Tohru took a shower as all her roommates were eating breakfast downstairs in the kitchen.

"Why's Tohru taking so long in the bathroom?" Rin asked her two friends as she sipped some of her hot tea. Saki shrugged and continued reading her book through her reading glasses.

"We'll find out soon." Arisa stated as they all heard Tohru walk from the bathroom back to her own room. Soon, Tohru was standing in the archway that connected the kitchen to the living room.

"Whoa…somebody didn't check the weather report." Rin pointed out as they saw what Tohru was wearing. She was wearing a rather showy outfit…in the middle of winter! Tohru was wearing a black tube top that showed her stomach. Her furry, white mini skirt was a couple inches above her knees. And her jacket was brown that reached down to her knees. This outfit was rather awkward especially since Tohru never really did where this kind of stuff…but for some reason, she always had these sorts of clothes. But at least Tohru had a bright smile on her face.  
"Actually, I think somebody's going through their monthly cycle." Arisa realized and Saki and Rin's eyes widened.

"Oh…!" All three girls walked up to Tohru and circled her like hawks watching a fresh piece of meat. But not in that perverted staring way because they were girls and obviously, they were not lesbians or anything. They were more like staring at her because all the guys might get the wrong idea. Finally, Saki spoke up bluntly.

"You look like you're asking for it." Tohru giggled at Saki's comment.

"Let's go out and have some fun! It's boring to be cooped up in the house all day!" Tohru grabbed Saki and Rin's hands and led them out of the kitchen before they halted in their steps.

"Tohru…" Saki was going to stop her but Rin quickly interrupted her with a brilliant plan.

"We'll have to change and everything first. We're not going to let you get all the glory and shine. So stay where you are. Don't move. The three of us will go change." Rin suggested. Luckily, Tohru listened, grabbed a Peoples Magazine, and sat down on the couch with her legs crossed, flipping through the pages.

"Rin, what the freaks are you doing?" Arisa asked silently. Rin glanced at Tohru and back at Arisa.

"We have to keep an eye out for her while she's going through this awkward moment like each month that she does. Remember last time how she ended up?" Memories of Tohru's last 'I'm on my period' adventure at a club came flooding back to Arisa, Rin, and Saki which made them shiver with fright.

"Okay, you have a point. Let's get changed before she changes her mind about waiting." Arisa agreed. The three girls split off into different directions, changing into outfits that showed some skin but were a little warmer than Tohru.

"Alright, Tohru, let's go." Arisa sighed in her little shirt. She looked like she was wearing her friend's little sister's t-shirt or something because it definitely didn't fit her. Arisa pulled on the hem of her shirt, pulling it lower. Tohru giggled at seeing her friend like this but they still left the house in their tight and uncomfortable outfits.

"Where to first…?" Arisa started the engine of the car and sat there, waiting for a reply.

"Hot Ice Club…!" Tohru squealed. The other three girls sighed on the inside and Arisa pulled out of the driveway, going to the most popular club around where they lived. After the many whines and complaints about how slow Arisa was, they finally got there before Arisa could hurt Tohru for being so annoying. As Tohru got out of the car, many whistles were heard throughout the streets that led to the huge club. Apparently, when Tohru had her period, she valued her beauty more than her health.

"Alright, Tohru, the world has gotten enough of your kisses and winks. Time to get into the club for real…" Saki ushered Tohru into the entrance of the club with the blinking lights and the smoky air. The girls quickly grabbed a seat at the bar. Rin turned around to speak to Tohru but found her nowhere to be seen.

"Where did that girl go off to now?" Rin asked her two best friends. Saki and Arisa helped Rin to scan the area and finally, Saki pointed towards the dance floor.

"There she is." Arisa and Rin looked to where Saki was pointing and they spotted Tohru dancing with a bunch of guys wildly on the dance floor. Tohru, the wild heartbreaker who was currently on her period, was going crazy on the dance floor. Nobody knew why Tohru was like this once when she got her period, but it was the truth. She seemed like she had no more rules and guidelines to hold her back from everything. Last time, Saki woke up in the middle of the night to hear Tohru bring in a stranger to their house.

"Tohru…?" Tohru turned around to see a certain orange haired boy standing in the middle of the dance floor with her. She flashed him a big smile and pulled him to dance with her. Kyo didn't understand why Tohru was acting like this. The only thing he knew right then was that he liked the 'new' Tohru and he couldn't pass up a chance like this.

"Oh no…look who it is." Arisa pointed out. The girls focused their attention back onto Tohru and saw Kyo beside her.

"Oh well...let her have her fun for now. We'll pull her out of here before things get to 'frisky' between the two of them." Saki and Arisa agreed with Rin reluctantly but they knew that Rin had some truth in what she said. If they pulled Tohru out right now, she would be rebellious and run out of their chains against. Finally, Tohru and Kyo finally moved off the dance floor and sat down at the bar where the bartender quickly placed a bottle of beer in front of the two.

"So, Tohru, why are you so…outgoing today?" Kyo didn't know how to explain her. The only word that popped into his head was "outgoing" and that's exactly what he said. Tohru put her beer down and smiled up at Kyo.

"Well I'm here, isn't that all that matters?" Kyo silently agreed but he was still a little doubtful. He didn't know whether this new Tohru is a good change or a bad change. Kyo continued watching the beautiful goddess drink her beer in front of him. He didn't know what it was but there was something he liked about her. And since their last encounter, Kyo thought that they would never see each other ever again and here they were, sitting at the bar of the club that they met in, drinking beer. Whoa, wait just one second…Kyo was supposed to be the infamous player. When did he EVER focus on one girl at one time? What was this girl doing to him! Could it be the taste of a challenge? Or was he actually hooked? Kyo didn't know but he knew that he liked having the name of a player throughout the whole town.

"Hey, Kyo…" Kyo felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Haru standing behind him. Haru looked beside Kyo to see what girl he hooked up with this time. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of the legend heartbreaker. Could this be possible? A couple days ago, this girl turned down Kyo and now they were…together? Why can't girls stick to one answer? Yes or no…it's not that hard to choose. But then again, Kyo was hard to say "no" to…

"Dude, when did you and Tohru…"

"Just now…I'll tell you the whole story later." Kyo explained shortly but Haru nodded. He just smiled and went on his own adventure around the club to find his own girl for the day.

"Let's see who the lucky girl will be today." Kyo shook his head with a mischievous smile and left Haru to his own business. Kyo spun around in his chair to face the bar and looked up, seeing Tohru staring at him with sparkling eyes. She seemed like a little kid or something. Across the bar, Rin leaned over to Arisa.

"Tohru's leading him on…there's going to be some trouble soon." Rin pointed out. Arisa nodded.

"I think we should pull her out now." Saki sipped some more of her beer and the other two agreed with her. Arisa grabbed a wad of cash from her pocket and placed it on the counter for the bartender. The girls walked over to Kyo and Tohru.

"Alright, Kyo, party's over; Tohru needs to go now." Rin explained as Arisa and Saki grabbed Tohru. Even though Kyo didn't want to let go of Tohru, afraid that she'd turn back to normal the next time he saw her, he didn't protest. Tohru's friends had some trouble getting Tohru into the car but eventually, they got her home.

"Oh my goodness, I hope Tohru comes back to her senses soon." Rin, Arisa, and Saki were slouching on the couch in the living room, totally relaxed after the day. Arisa nodded and Saki spoke up.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon. Her menstrual cycle has weird patterns. They never go for a week and her times are all over the map, meaning we never know when her period comes, but we do know that we only need to watch over her for a couple days." Rin blew a sigh of relief.

……………………………….

So for the next three to four days, Rin, Arisa, and Saki had to deal with Tohru's flirtatious personality and Kyo's constant phones calls and house calls. Luckily, Tohru came out of her period just before the three girls felt like they were going to collapse of exhaustion and frustration. But now, Tohru had to face the consequences of all the flirting she did. She'd have to drop Kyo the hard way.

……………………………….

Tohru walked into the kitchen with her normal and usual attire and hair style and everything. Rin dropped her chopsticks and jumped up. She gave Tohru a long hug. Tohru looked over at Arisa and Saki and raised an eyebrow. Saki turned back to the stove and Arisa just smiled.

"Thank God! You're back!" Rin finally announced. Tohru sat down in her spot across from Rin at the marble counter.

"Thanks…I guess."

"I know; I'm just so glad that you're back. You have no idea what we've been through for the past couple days."

"Yeah, sorry about that, once again…" Tohru began eating her breakfast. It was quiet for the next couple minutes until Rin started giggling to herself. Tohru, Saki, and Arisa looked up at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I can't believe that you and Kyo called each other little names like pumpkin and cupcake and stuff. I have to admit that that was pretty funny though. It was my comic relief for the last few days." Rin answered but was immediately thrown with chopsticks from across the counter. Tohru made a face at those names.

"Oh crap, look at the time, it's already 09:59:00."

"Oh crud…"

"5…4…3…2…1…" The telephone rang and the three girls looked at Tohru.

"You know that's for you." Arisa pointed out. Tohru nodded but didn't do anything about it. After the third annoying long ring, Saki pushed Tohru up.

"End it now, Tohru." Tohru made a face. She didn't want to do this again. Tohru walked over to the phone on the kitchen wall. At the next ring, Tohru picked it up. With a blink of an eye, Tohru hung up on Kyo without saying anything and walked up to her room.

"She's back…"

* * *

**YAY!! I finale finished this chapter. This took FOREVER!!! And I don't really have an excuse. And the ending was rushed. Once again...I better finish this soon or else I might lose interest again. But I promise I'll try to keep the good story up. So yeah...**

**theenie bean**


	6. The Jealous Green Monster

**DICLAIMER: You already know what I'm going to say since you've hopefully read all the other chapters. So yeah...but anyway, I don't own Fruits Basket, manga nor anime.**

**I hope you like this chapter too...**

**Have Socks. Will Travel.: i think that rin and haru should be together too and i'm going to do something about that soon.**

**30 Seconds to YOUR MOM: lol yeah, i like weird things...**

**SA'A: yeah i'm back. lol. thankies for reading and keeping up with it.**

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX: you're very welcome. send me the link to your story when you put it up. i wanna read it.**_**

* * *

** _

_**The Jealous Green Monster**_

"Guess what, everybody!" Tohru burst into the kitchen. Everybody turned her way with question marks written all over their faces.

"I got a job!" Tohru announced happily. This sudden announcement caused a plate to shatter, coffee to be spit out, and tea to overflow a little mug. Tohru was taken back by these reactions and her smile faded.

"I'm guessing something's wrong with me getting a job." Tohru answered like a little kid and stared at the ground. Tohru's three friends exchanged glances and looked back at Tohru.

"No, we're glad that you've finally gotten a job. But it's just that it was too sudden for us." Saki explained in her usual, motherly tone.

"Yeah, and the fact is you've never really wanted to work anyway…we just don't know why all of a sudden, you would say that…" Arisa answered, trying to bring Tohru's spirits up.

"I agree with what Saki and Arisa said." Rin smiled. Tohru's smile was back on and bright again.

"So, just out of curiosity, why ARE you working?"

"Not to mention, where?" Arisa and Rin asked curiously. Tohru sat down on a stool around the counter and explained.

"Because it's boring to stay at the house all day, watching Arisa walk in and out of the house to work and Saki walking back and forth around the house cleaning. And a job might be good for me. It will let me stay away from annoying phones calls from telemarketers and…other people…" The three girls behind Tohru looked at each other again and gave an understanding nod, "…and it's at Grace Café!"

"So have you told anybody else yet?"

"No, I'm going to tell Kagura now." Tohru jumped off her stool and walked over to the kitchen phone. It seemed that she could not stay still because even when standing, Tohru had to be jumping around and whatnot.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Kagura please. It's Tohru. Okay, thanks. Hey, Kagura, come over to my house! We can hang out and I have something to tell you! Yeah okay, see you later." Tohru hung up and looked back at the girls. She sat back on the stool and waited for her breakfast like a good little girl.

"Hey, what's up?" Kagura walked in through the door and sat down between Arisa and Tohru.

"How the heck did you get in? I thought we changed the lock!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, but when I realized that, I went around to the back. You guys never lock that door; by the way, it's not safe." Kagura smiled. Rin shook her head and began drinking the rest of her miso soup.

"Thanks, Saki." Saki placed a bowl of miso soup in front of Kagura and Kagura turned to Tohru.

"So, what's up?"

"Okay, well here it goes. I got a job!"

"Oh cool, where is it? The Hot Ice Club…?" Eyebrows were raised when Kagura said that in a semi-harsh tone.

"Um…no; it's at Grace Café!" Tohru smiled again.

"Oh, I see; isn't that the place that Kyo dumped me?" Arisa jumped up from her chair and landed beside Tohru. She looked Kagura straight in the eye.

"What's your deal, Kagura?"

"Sorry, Tohru, I just…I'm on my period. And that makes me moody and stuff." Kagura apologized. Nobody could tell if it was true or not since Kagura was the acting star of high school.

"It's alright…Arisa, you overreacted." Tohru assured Arisa but Arisa stomped out of the kitchen. Rin followed Arisa, glaring a hole into Kagura's back. No, they weren't on their period. They just knew the truth about what was going on. Saki stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up the stuff.

"So, anyway, back to me getting a job at Grace Café-isn't that awesome! Now you guys can visit me at Grace Café and get something to drink. And I think I can pull off some discounts for you guys." Kagura stirred the miso soup with her spoon as she listened to Tohru talk about her new job.

"That's cool…" Kagura didn't really seem that interested in Tohru talking so Tohru just led her outside to the living room to watch TV with Arisa and Rin. Arisa and Rin sat together with Tohru next to them and Kagura on the end of the couch so they wouldn't disturb the peace that Tohru was keeping.

"So, Tohru, when are you going to start working?" Arisa asked. Tohru looked up at the cute, panda shaped clock above the TV.

"Crap! I'm supposed to be there in half an hour and I'm not even changed yet!" Tohru raced up to her bedroom and threw on some clothes and got everything ready. Her hair was tied in two braids. And she was just wearing a simple white, button-up shirt with a thin, black mini skirt and dark blue jeans underneath. Tohru grabbed her chain of keys and her cell phone.

"Bye!" Tohru slipped into her tennis shoes and left the house, leaving the responsibility of keeping the peace on Rin's shoulders. Tohru drove the car to Grace Café by herself and stole a parking space right under somebody else's nose. She climbed out of the car and rushed into the café just as the clock struck 11. The manager was standing in front of the counter with her foot tapping and her hands planted on her hips. She looked VERY cocky or something. Tohru sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, you must be Tohru; I'm Cindy. Today, you're going to be a waitress. You're only testing for today and I'll see how you do. So yeah…whatever, talk to you later." Tohru was about to call Cindy back to check out some details about the whole waitress job but she saw Cindy was busy with a guy customer about their age and whatnot. If Tohru wasn't new and needed this job, she so would've kicked Cindy's butt. Tohru sighed and went behind the counter to ask another worker who wasn't doing anything some questions.

"Hey…um…I'm new. My name's Tohru but uh…I don't really know what to do. And Cindy the Manager didn't tell me much." Lucky for Tohru, she met a pretty cool waitress. The girl was wearing a solid green, mid-length sleeves shirt and faded blue jeans along with an apron with orange lining and pale green and orange swirls scattered all over the white apron. Her straight, light brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail with bangs lightly over one eye but not in an emo way. Her hazel-colored eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The waitress was leaning against the counter, staring at her nails. On her wrist was a silver metal doggy chain or whatever they were called. And she also had a purple necklace tied around her neck twice with a little golden pendant dangling from the string.

"Oh yeah…Cindy can be rather…yeah. Well anyway, I'll help you out." The girl glanced around the café and looked back to Tohru with a cheerful smile, "Lucky for us, there aren't many people right now and Cindy's busy with her usual customers. So I can teach you the ropes right now. But anyway, I'm Kouko. Come with me." Tohru followed Kouko through a door that said 'Employees Only'. In the room were a bunch of lockers and cabinets and things. Kouko and Tohru headed over to the cabinets and Kouko opened the doors. There were aprons, which looked like Kouko's, stacked neatly in the cabinets.

"You can choose whatever color apron you want." Tohru looked through the cabinet of aprons and finally chose an apron with lavender lining and pastel blue and lavender swirls on it. She put it on and looked back at Kouko. Kouko looked at Tohru up and down.

"You look great, Tohru. Okay, now how about teaching you what we basically do?" Kouko took Tohru back to the counter.

"Even though you're a waitress, you still have to do other things. You have to switch around doing whatever thing you see there is to do. As you can see, we don't have that many people so yeah…" Then they heard a laugh from one of the tables. The two employees looked up and saw Cindy laughing and flirting with four guys.

"And sometimes, you have to find a way to make Cindy stop flirting." Kouko gestured towards Cindy.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Flirt your way into their conversation, push Cindy out of the spotlight, get their orders, and leave." Kouko replied with a mischievous smile on her face. Tohru nodded.

"Okay…so what else do I have to do?"

"Let's see…sometimes, you have to clean the bathrooms, be the cashier person, wipe the tables, put the fresh pastries out, and whip up the drinks. It's a lot of work but yeah…The system we have at the café is pretty bad. We only have about five people working each shift. And I can say that because I'm the boss' daughter." Tohru's eyes widened at Kouko.

"But why is Cindy the manager then?"

"Because she's the boss' daughter too…"

"Wait, so you mean…you two are…" Tohru pointed towards the two of them.

"Yeah, Cindy's my sister. She's younger than me and a lot more spoiled and a lot more flirtatious."

"Yeah, I would've never guessed it." Tohru replied, staring at Cindy's way. Then customers started piling into the café so Kouko and Tohru got to work.

……………………………….

"I'm home!" Tohru kicked her shoes off her feet and was greeted by Arisa, Rin, and Saki.

"So how was your day at Grace Café?" Saki asked with a smile on her face.

"It was good. I met the boss' two daughters Kouko and Cindy."

"Kouko and Cindy…? They're names are kind of different." Saki pointed out.

"Oh yeah…one's a Japanese name and the other one is an English name." Rin agreed.

"Well I don't know why that is but Cindy and Kouko are very different. Kouko's very cool and nice and whatnot and Cindy is very flirty and she doesn't do anything at the café, yet she's manager." Tohru stated.

"Well while you were out, we many calls for you and we received a couple confessions of love towards you." Rin looked up from the couch.

"Yeah, go check out your room." Arisa nodded upstairs. Tohru raised an eyebrow, completely clueless to what they were talking about. But when she opened her door, she understood. Tohru was greeted with at least twenty pink and light green balloons floating around in the air. And there were three fruit baskets on her bed and one on her chair. And two or three boxes of chocolate on her desk. Tohru glanced at the card on one of the fruit baskets.

"Kyo...this guy just doesn't know when to give up." Tohru exclaimed. She tied all the balloons together and grabbed the fruits baskets and tucked the chocolates under her arms. Tohru walked down the stairs with all the stuff and placed them on the living room coffee table, blocking everybody's view of the TV.

"Help me think of a way to get rid of it all." Tohru commanded. Rin smiled and dove for the boxes of chocolate. She opened one with milk chocolate truffles in it and began chewing. Saki took the baskets into the kitchen and began slicing up some fruit for everybody to eat. And Arisa just grabbed a random pin out of nowhere and began popping the balloons. Tohru sighed. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She didn't want her best friends eating stuff that some player gave her, even though it was all her fault that Kyo was acting like this. Besides, how do you explain that you act all flirtatious when it comes around to your period?

"Hey, everybody…" Kagura walked into the house and sat down on the couch beside Tohru and Arisa moved to the over couch seat. But Rin acted friendly. She offered some chocolate to Kagura.

"Why'd you guys buy so much chocolate? You're going to get fat." Kagura pointed out.

"We didn't buy those. An annoying little bird sent them to me." Tohru answered, trying her best to focus on the TV.

"An annoying little bird that goes by the name of Kyo…" Rin added. Immediately, the three of the girls could see a change in Kagura's facial expression. Kagura had already come in without a bright smile on her face but now she looked like she wanted to kill and was going to explode soon.

"Here, have some fruit." Saki walked into the living room, surprised to see Kagura here. If Saki knew Kagura was here, Saki would not have offered fruit to Kagura. Not because Kagura was being a tad bit mean, but because Saki was extremely sensitive about peoples' feelings and she knew that Kyo's fruit and Kagura did not mix well.

"Yeah, those were from Kyo too." Arisa pointed out with a sour note in her tone towards Kagura. Tohru glanced at Arisa with a look that said 'Don't add oil to the fire when it's already this heated.' Arisa just smiled mischievously and grabbed an orange from the platter. Kagura suddenly got up and left the house without another word.

"Well somebody's not happy about fruits and chocolates." Rin said with a mouth full of chocolate truffles. Tohru stared at the door with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"I think Kagura still can't get used to the fact that Kyo likes you, Tohru."

"Who can? The boy she liked was snatched away by Tohru and Tohru doesn't even freaking care that she did it." Tohru slapped Rin on the back.

"I care!"

"Yes, you care that Kagura just had to fall in love with Kyo. But you don't care that Kyo likes you. So basically, you don't care that much." Rin explained her point of view which put Tohru into some deep thinking.

"Well what can I do about it? I can't force somebody not to like me and to like somebody else. That's just wrong. And besides, if Kyo would listen to me and get back with Kagura, Kagura wouldn't believe him anyway. And I wouldn't either. He'd just be doing stuff because I told him to." Tohru stated.

"Well you can't really fix this anymore. Kagura just needs to learn to let it go. If somebody doesn't like you, you shouldn't be mad at the girl that the dude likes." Arisa shrugged, not really caring that Kagura was in this jealousy state.

"She's acting like the whole world has wronged her or something." Rin added again.

"Well, Kagura's definitely upset." Everybody looked at Saki.

"How do you know?" Tohru asked the wise one. Saki handed Tohru a crumbled up piece of paper but Rin was faster. Rin unfolded it and read it out loud.

"Hey Tohru, I just wanted to send you some things to prove that I liked you. So yeah…Love, Kyo." The girls looked back at Saki.

"I picked it up from the floor after Kagura threw it there." Saki explained as she popped a seedless grape in her mouth.

"Oh great…Kagura's going to be mad at me for forever." Tohru sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, pretty much…" Tohru smacked Rin on the head.

* * *

**Well it only took a couple weeks for me to write this story. And I am VERY hard on myself about my stories. I don't think this one was that funny or anything. And I don't think it really had a point. It was just nonsense writing. It was just kind of explaining certain things and giving me a reason to add certain things for future chapters. So I hope you keep reading.**

**theenie**


	7. Nightmaries AND Dreams DO Come True

**DISCLAIMER: So obviously, I don't own Fruits Basket. But I sure wish I did...**

**30 Seconds to YOUR MOM: Yeah, I realized what I did after I posted up and everything. But I guess I can't change the past so this new Player personality thing will have to do. Hope you still like it :P**

**Thankies for all the reviews and stuff!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6-Nightmares AND Dreams Come True**_

Kyo hung the phone up with a sigh. Haru stopped playing with the tennis ball and looked at Kyo.

"Why do you even try, Kyo?" Haru asked, "You haven't ever been like this. You've gained the name of 'Player' because you would like a girl and dump them after you get in bed with them, not because you cling onto some girl that's not even worth your time." Kyo sighed as he lay on the couch.

"I don't know. There's just something about Tohru…" Haru placed the tennis ball on the ground and sat down on the floor beside Kyo.

"There's nothing about Tohru. It's just your ego. You can't stand that there's one girl in this entire world that won't fall for you. Well, Kyo, you got to learn someday." Kyo glared at Haru and whacked him with a magazine.

……………………………….

The fact that Kagura was still angry at Tohru did not bother Tohru or any of her friends. Tohru knew that Kagura just needed some space to herself for a couple days, weeks, or months. And Tohru really had no idea why Kagura would be mad at her if Kyo's the one that was doing all the liking and sending of presents and whatnot. So, since this fact did not bother any of them, Tohru and her roommates went to the opening of the new amusement park.

"I'm hungry, you guys. We've been on rides for the last two hours. Let's get some food now." Rin whined.

"Alright, you big baby, let's go." Arisa pushed Rin ahead of them and they both started towards the long line at the Food Palace. Saki looked back at Tohru, who was leaning on a pole while trying to get some hard substance out of her shoe.

"Are you coming, Tohru?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. You guys go first, I'll catch up." Saki shrugged and walked over to Rin and Arisa, who were both choosing which restaurant to buy from. Tohru finally got the little pebble out of her shoe. She stomped her foot onto the ground so that the shoe would slip back onto her foot. Tohru was just about to run towards her three friends when she felt somebody staring at her. She paused and scanned the crowd for anyone with beady eyes staring at her. Tohru felt a shiver up her spine but shrugged it off and continued on her way. Little did she know that a pair of demonic eyes was staring at her…the owner of those eyes licked his lips.

"I found you…"

It was now night time. Tohru, Rin, Saki, and Arisa were back at the house. It was raining pretty hard outside. Who in the world would be out when it's pouring like that? An evil stalker, that's who…! Gray, purple eyes stood outside the house, just staring at it. A twisted smile spread across the man's face.

"I'm going to work, bye!" Tohru left the house and walked up to her car. She turned on the engine and drove to work with a smile on her face. Tohru loved her new job, even though she's only been working for a couple days. But the people were nice and her job was easy. She was just a simple, little waitress. But Tohru's smile went away after she saw that there were no more parking spaces on the streets. She went around the block a couple times, promising herself that she would not go into the parking lot when it cost ten dollars just to park for a couple hours. Tohru circled around the block for a little longer but there were still no spaces open for her to slip into.

"Why the heck are there so many people today?" Tohru asked herself. She looked down at her cell phone and saw that she was going to be late for work if she wasn't in there in three minutes. Tohru spun the wheel of her car and made a sharp turn into the parking lot. She bought her ticket with a scowl on her face and parked the car.

"Stupid parking spaces…" Tohru kept murmuring to herself as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She locked her car and began walking out of the parking lot to get to work as fast as she could. Suddenly, Tohru felt something hard hit her head. She fell to the ground and the world went black.

……………………………….

"Hey, Arisa, did you call Tohru yet?" Saki shouted from inside the kitchen. It was six and Saki was already making dinner.

"Yeah, I called her already but I think she's still at work so she hasn't called back yet." Arisa shouted back. Arisa and Rin were playing Blackjack in the living room as they waited for dinner to start. Saki poked her head of out the kitchen.

"But she said she'd be back right after work, which ends at five. She still isn't back yet. Arisa, call her again."

"Fine…Rin, pause. And don't cheat." Arisa hopped over to the cordless phone next to the couch and called Tohru's cell again.

"Still no answer…she probably went on a little detour to the mall and didn't tell us or something and forgot to turn on her cell phone after work." Arisa sat back down in her seat and picked up her deck of cards.

"Or she doesn't want to turn her phone back on. I mean, I wouldn't either if I had some player clinging onto me all the time." Rin commented.

"Yeah, that's kind of oxymoron isn't it…a clingy player." Rin and Arisa laughed. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I bet that's her." Arisa said as Rin went to pick up the phone.

"Hello…"

"Hey, this is Kouko; Tohru?"

"No, Kouko, this is Rin. Tohru isn't back from work yet? Aren't you supposed to be at work too?"

"What? What are you talking about, Rin? I'm still at work. I haven't seen Tohru all day. I had to cover for her but I still want to know where she is. She didn't call in sick this morning or anything." Rin scrunched her eyebrows.

"What do you mean she wasn't at work today? She left at eight thirty today for work." Rin answered. Saki came out of the kitchen and Arisa looked up from her cards.

"Well I didn't see her today. Ugh, I got to go. Can you just tell Tohru to call me back? Thanks, bye!" Kouko hung up and Rin placed the phone back on the phone holder thing.

"What's the matter, Rin?" Arisa asked.

"Kouko says that Tohru didn't go to work today." Rin answered.

"That's impossible. We saw her leave today." Arisa answered.

"What if something happened to Tohru?" Saki suggested with great worry in her eyes.

"Like what? What could happen to Tohru?" Rin stood up from the couch.

"I don't know but I think we should go looking for her. Arisa, we'll take your car and drive around to find Tohru. Rin, call Kyo to see if he's seen her anywhere. And I'll keep calling Tohru." The three girls nodded and ran out of the house, completely forgetting that Saki was still in her checkered apron, Arisa was in a tank top and broken jean shorts, and Rin was still in her pajamas. Arisa started the car and drove slowly towards Grace Café.

"Hello, Kyo, its Rin, Tohru's friend. Have you seen Tohru at all today?"

"No…isn't she supposed to be at work or something like that?"

"She gets out of work at five and we haven't seen her since this morning.

"You mean she's missing?"

"Yes, for the moment."

"Have you checked all the places she goes to?" Rin could sense that Kyo was very worried about Tohru.

"Not yet, we've just started looking for her and we're on the way to Grace…"

"Ok whatever; I'll check the club and the mall. Call me if there's any news on Tohru."

"Ok, thanks, b-" Kyo hung up on Rin. He turned to Haru and grabbed the keys off the coffee table.

"Tohru's missing. I'm going to go look for her." Kyo put his cell phone in his pocket and opened the front door.

"Wait, Kyo, I'll come with you. And I'll tell Hatori and the others to look for her too."

"Thanks, man."

"Dude, even if I think you shouldn't be wasting your time with Tohru, I know how important she is to you." They both got Kyo's car and sped away to the Hot Ice Club.

……………………………….

Tohru's eyes fluttered open. She got up and grabbed the back of her head.

"Ouch…" Tohru looked around her. She was sitting in a little bed with a white blanket underneath her, "Where am I?" Tohru jumped off the squeaky bed and looked out the window. There was nothing much beyond the warehouse. The warehouse came off of a highway. She was on the highest floor of an old warehouse. Tohru looked down and could only see a white car parked outside the warehouse. She sat back down on the bed, still not knowing where she was. Tohru looked down and saw a bedside table. She opened the first drawer. There was a picture frame in it. Tohru pulled it out of the drawer and looked at the two people in the picture. She gasped and her eyes widened in horror and fear. It was a picture of her worst nightmare. It was him! Tohru finally understood that he had kidnapped her and taken her into this place. Tohru ran towards the door and shook the knob wildly. Tears began falling from her eyes as nightmares flooded back into her mind. Memories flashed and Tohru felt her knees weaken. She backed into the bed and sat down as fear washed over her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her, a key being pushed into the knob, the door unlocking and creaking open. Her worst nightmare walked into the room.

"Yuki…" Tohru said quietly to herself. The purple haired man closed the door behind him and his cold purple eyes were fixed upon Tohru.

"Tohru, you've woken up. How nice…" A shiver ran down Tohru's spine as Yuki gave her an evil grin. Tohru backed up on the wall until she felt her back straighten against the wall.

"Tohru, don't you remember the good times that we had when we were together?" Tohru was afraid.

"_Oh my…somebody please help me…_" Tohru thought to herself as Yuki closed in on her. Yuki brushed his hand through Tohru's soft brown hair and smelled it in a very stalker-like way.

"Please, Yuki, don't do this. Let me go…" Everything rushed back to Tohru's mind, all the bruises, the blood, and the pain.

"I'll be back later, Tohru, I have something I need to do for now. I'll be back for you." Yuki grinned at Tohru and left the room. Tohru ran to the window and watched Yuki drive away with the white car. Tohru grabbed the doorknob and began shaking it. Tears were rolling down Tohru's face like a waterfall.

"Please, somebody help!" Tohru shouted out the window. She knew nobody could hear her but she couldn't give up just yet. The first thought that popped up to her mind was…not her friends, not her family…but…

"Kyo…" Tohru whispered to herself as she cried herself back to sleep on the little bed.

……………………………….

Arisa continued driving on the way to Grace Café. She realized that there were so many cars parked in the streets. Arisa slowed down the car so that Saki and Rin could look for Tohru in the streets better.

"I think it would be better if we parked and split up to look for her around here."

"Yeah, great idea, Arisa, where do you suggest we park huh?"

"Uh…parking lot…" Arisa pulled into the parking lot underground and paid for the ticket. She made a couple circles in the parking lot and was about to go down to the bottom floor when Rin shouted.

"Stop, Arisa, its Tohru's car!" The car screeched to a stop and Arisa put the gear in reverse. Rin and Saki got out of the car and looked over Tohru's car. Rin immediately pulled her phone out and called Kyo again.

"Kyo, come to the underground parking lot by Grace Café right now! We found Tohru's car!" Rin announced.

"Alright, I'll be right over." Arisa parked and the three friends waited by Tohru's car, looking for any clues. Finally, they heard a few cars screeching to a stop right behind them.

"Hey, Kyo…" Kyo rushed passed Rin and the two girls and looked in Tohru's car.

"Well where is she?"

"We don't know. We only found her car. But since she still has her car here, it should mean that she's still here."

"Or maybe she was kidnapped…" The three girls and Kyo turned to see Haru holding up Tohru's cell phone. There were thirty-four missed calls and fourteen text messages.

"Tohru…" Arisa said quietly to herself. One of Kyo's friends got out of another car and looked around the parking lot.

"Kyo, why don't we just check the security cameras?" Kyo immediately rushed passed all his friends and headed to the security room with all the cameras.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Kyo didn't care who was in there or anything, he sat down in one of the chairs and played the security cameras for the morning.

"Sorry about this but we have this friend whose missing and we think that she disappeared in this parking lot…"

"I found it!" Kyo announced. Rin, Saki, Arisa, Haru, and Hatori crowded around the video.

"Look, there, that's him! He's going to pay for this, whoever he is." Kyo swore under his breath.

"It's him…" Kyo and Haru turned to Saki.

"You know him?" Saki nodded to them.

"All three of us know him. He was Tohru's ex-boyfriend before we moved here. His name is Yuki. He used to hit Tohru all the time. We helped Tohru escape from his clutches and came here to hide from him." Kyo gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

"Wait, Kyo, watch this part." Hatori pointed back to the little TV, "See, this Yuki guy carries Tohru into this other car. Here's the license plate number." Hatori handed Kyo the little piece of paper and all six of Tohru's friends rushed out of the security room.

"Kyo, where are you guys going now?" Arisa shouted across the parking lot.

"My friend's house…" Kyo answered quickly. He started the engine to his car and left drove away

"What?"

"Who cares, Arisa, let's just follow him!" Rin and Saki were buckled into the car and waiting for Arisa already. Arisa quickly pulled out of the parking lot and sped away after Kyo's car. Rin pulled out her cell phone again and called Haru's number.

"Hey, Haru, where is Kyo going right now? I didn't want to bother him at this time." Rin asked.

"I think he's going to Hiro's house."

"Who the heck is Hiro?"

"He's a friend. His dad owes this big huge company. There's this way that Hiro can track down license plates of every car." Haru explained quickly.

"Crap!" Arisa shouted. Kyo made a sharp right turn ahead of her and Arisa had to suddenly come to a stop. She turned the wheel and the car swerved right, Rin and Saki both held onto the handles on the doors.

"Okay, thanks, bye, Haru." Rin hung up on Haru and explained to Arisa and Saki what Kyo was doing. Finally, Kyo's car stopped and Arisa stepped on the break pedal. Everybody got out of their cars and stomped up to Hiro's house. Kyo rang the bell a couple times and got impatient. He walked around to the back of the house and break in from the backyard.

"Mr. Kyo, Master Hiro is…" The butler of the house stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that nobody was listening to him anyway. The teenagers ran upstairs and almost knocked Hiro's door down.

"What the heck, Kyo!" Kyo sat down in Hiro's chair and they logged into the license plate searching application that Hiro copied from his dad's computer.

"Hey, Hiro…"

"Haru, what the heck is going on?"

"The infamous Heartbreaker is missing and the Player goes nuts." Haru explained to the owner of the room as Kyo entered the license plate number into the search bar. He clicked the search button and the application began searching. It took two long minutes for the whole search of the car but they finally found it. It was parked in a parking lot in front of Safeway.

"Alright, let's go!" Everybody left the house without another word to Hiro and drove to the Safeway.

"There's Yuki's car!" Hatori pointed ahead of them. Kyo pulled into a parking space a couple spaces away from Yuki's car. They all walked into the Safeway to find Yuki.

"Where the heck is that freak…" Kyo growled between gritted teeth. He looked down all of the aisles in Safeway.

"Where could he be…?"

"He's leaving over there!" Saki pointed out. They all looked at the entrance and saw a man with shoulder length purple hair. All the teenagers ran out of Safeway and got into their cars again and started after Yuki. Kyo and Arisa and all of Kyo's little friends followed Yuki back to the warehouse that he was hiding Tohru in. They watched Yuki park his car in front of the warehouse. After they watched him go in the warehouse, they also parked the car.

"Tohru, wake up…" Yuki locked the door to Tohru's room again and sat down in the bed next to her. When Tohru didn't wake up, Yuki began shaking her violently, "Wake up, Tohru!" Finally, Yuki resorted to grabbing Tohru's hair. Tohru woke up, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes red from all the crying.

"Tohru, I was so worried when you ran away from me a year ago. I looked for you everywhere. Then I finally found you last week at the new amusement park. And now I can have you back in my side again." Tears began rolling down Tohru's cheeks again as she shook her head. Yuki held Tohru's shoulders and stared into her eyes. In the second floor, one of Kyo's friends accidentally knocked over a cardboard box. Unfortunately, Yuki heard this and grabbed Tohru. He dragged her up to the roof.

"Help me!" Tohru screamed. Yuki pulled her up, covered her mouth with his hand, and continued going up to the roof.

"Tohru…!" Arisa shouted back from the eighth floor. They all came to a stop on the roof. Yuki was holding onto Tohru on the very edge of the roof.

"Tohru…!"

"Stay back! You guys took Tohru away from me! Tohru's mine!" Yuki shouted while he held Tohru tightly. Everybody was surprised to see Tohru crying. Usually, she was such a strong girl that they never could have imagined Tohru crying.

"No, Yuki, Tohru isn't yours! She'll never be yours!" Arisa shouted back to Yuki.

"I'll make her mine even if I have to die doing it. She'll just have to come with me!" Yuki let out a maniacal laugh which caused everybody to shudder, except Kyo. He stood firm with his orange hair blowing in the wind and his red piercing eyes fixed on Yuki. Tohru looked down to the ground from the roof. They were ten stories up but Tohru saw that they were also above rubber and dirt. Kyo also noticed this.

"Haru, get the guys and go back down to the ground level. If Tohru does fall, you guys will be able to catch her. But Hatori needs to stay; he can probably talk to the creep to buy us some time." Haru nodded at Kyo and left the roof with his friends. Kyo nodded to Hatori and Hatori stepped up.

"Yuki, don't you love Tohru?" Hatori shouted to Yuki. Yuki glanced at Tohru for a second. Kyo, Saki, Arisa, and Rin all looked at Hatori. This was when Kyo would let Hatori run the show. Hatori had always been good with words and could help out even in the stickiest situation.

"Yes!" Yuki answered back. Tohru shook her head at Hatori.

"Well, Yuki, I don't know about you. But if I loved somebody, I wouldn't want them to die with me." Yuki looked at Tohru and back at Hatori.

"Well I'm not you, so shut up!" Yuki shouted back at Hatori. Tohru glanced at Yuki.

"Yuki…please let me go. Even if we die together, I still wouldn't like you. Love doesn't work that way. What benefit would you get in killing me? Nothing…you would gain nothing because you'd be dead and I'd be dead."

"You don't understand, Tohru…if I can't have you, then nobody can!" Yuki threw his head back and laughed.

"I've heard enough of this crap!" Kyo charged at Yuki, who was still laughing. Kyo pushed Yuki off the roof and grabbed Tohru's arm. Yuki quickly grabbed onto Tohru's leg.

"Tohru…!" Kyo shouted.

"Get off of me, you creep!" Tohru kicked and shouted but Yuki had a tight grip on her leg. Finally, with one final kick, Yuki let go of Tohru's leg and fell. Yuki landed safely on the blue tarp that Haru and the other guys managed to get and just in time, the police cars pulled into the dusty lot of the old warehouse. On the roof, Saki, Arisa, and Rin watched Tohru cry in the arms of Kyo. They all walked out of the warehouse in time to see Yuki getting stuffed into one of the police cars.

* * *

**Hmm…I think I made this chapter end a little quickly. I think I should've made Tohru's disappearance last at least a couple days but I wasn't sure how I was going to do that. And I was getting tired of being stuck on this chapter for the past 6 months or so. And thankies for keeping up with the story and for all the reviews. And I think I'm going to end this story pretty soon and start on a new one. Any suggestions? For a different anime fan fiction?**

**chebbles**


	8. That's What Friends Are For

**DISCLAIMER: I'm definitely not the owner of Fruits Basket or else it wouldn't have ended the way it did**

**LAST CHAPTER!! FINALE!! well i actually passed my writer's block (which was pretty much just me procrastinating again). ok sorry to say that i kinda got bored with this story which is why i was planning to write this story all in 5 chapters but i realized that wasn't going to work. and i didn't really wanna leave you guys with an unfinished story because i'd be hated and hated and hated for all eternity. so yeah...well these are my last words before you read my last chapter-i hope you enjoy :)**

_**

* * *

**__****_

That's What Friends Are For

Arisa closed Tohru's bedroom door and walked downstairs to the living room to join everybody just as Saki brought Kyo and Haru some hot tea. The TV was showing the 9 o' clock news but nobody was paying any attention to it. It was the news and the five had more interesting matters to discuss. Kyo and Haru were both sitting on the couch and Rin was sitting on the other chair. Arisa sat on the floor and Saki sat on the armrest of the chair with Rin. Kyo and Haru drank some of the tea and set the cups down on the coffee table.

"So, how did Tohru get mixed it up with that freak anyway?" Kyo finally asked. Rin sighed and looked at her two friends.

"Well it all started in high school. Tohru was a sweet girl that everybody loved talking to. She could make friends with everybody, even the loner-Yuki. So Yuki decided to risk their friendship and ask Tohru out. Tohru didn't want their relationship to get screwed up so she agreed to go on a date with him. But afterwards, Yuki thought that it meant Tohru liked him as much as he likes her. So he told everybody in school that Tohru was his girlfriend." Rin drank some of her hot tea and held the cup in her hand for the warmth.

"Tohru heard about the rumors but never corrected them. She thought that Yuki wasn't that bad a guy and decided that being his girlfriend wouldn't be that bad. He was quiet but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him at the time. So Tohru and Yuki became a couple for real. But afterwards, Tohru noticed that Yuki became really bossy and moody. Yuki would hit Tohru every time she didn't agree with him or go out with him. One day, Yuki told Tohru to go to his house. Tohru did as she was told and found a drunken Yuki lying on his couch. Then, Yuki attempted to rape Tohru. Tohru struggled for dear life but that jerk…!" Arisa slammed her fist against the coffee table, causing everybody to jump. Arisa was definitely burning with anger. Tohru was the closest thing Arisa had as a sister and she didn't want anything to happen to Tohru. Rin placed a hand on Arisa's shoulder. Saki continued the story.

"Yuki claimed that he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. Nonetheless, he still beat Tohru up pretty bad. Tohru grabbed a nearby vase and knocked him out, running out of his house. She called Arisa and the three of us plus Kagura took Tohru to the hospital after she collapsed in the road after getting tired of running. It took her a couple weeks to fully heal from the scars and bruises that Yuki inflicted on her. Afterwards, we moved away from Yuki, never to see him again. We don't know what happened to him afterwards and we didn't really need to know. All we knew is that Tohru was better and now, we're all here for her." Saki finished the story. Kyo sighed. Now he finally understood; no wonder why Tohru never got into another relationship. Kyo wondered what he would've done in Tohru's shoes but his thoughts were interrupted when they all heard a scream from Tohru's bedroom. Kyo ran up the stairs and barged through the door. He knelt down beside Tohru who was still asleep.

"Tohru…" Kyo placed a hand on her forehead and just sat there. It seemed that Tohru knew he was there and felt safe because her expression was relaxed and calm. Saki closed the door and left Kyo and Tohru in the room by themselves as the rest of them went back to the living room.

"So, Haru how did you and Kyo meet?" Rin asked, striking up a conversation.

"I don't really remember. I just know that we're really good friends right now." Haru shrugged.

"Oh, ok…" Rin laughed and it was quiet all over again. There wasn't really much that the four of them had to say.

Meanwhile, Kagura was very quiet as she was sitting at the dining table eating dinner with her parents. After the cook brought the last dish out, Kagura's mom looked up at Kagura.

"Kagura, why haven't you and Tohru been hanging out lately?" Kagura shrugged and looked up at her mom.

"She's been busy with her new job and whatnot." Kagura answered as she ate some more rice.

"Well I went shopping the last day of our business trip and bought some new clothes that I think Tohru will like so you're going to have to catch Tohru at a time when she's not busy to give it to her." Kagura sighed, thinking about having to face Tohru.

"I think she's going to be busy for a while with Kyo sending her fruit baskets everyday and calling her every other day." Kagura said with a dash of bitterness in her voice. Kagura's mom looked up from her bowl of rice.

"Kyo…? Kyo the Player…?" Kagura nodded, "Tohru's seeing him?" Kagura shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know…" For some reason, a mother's intuition about a daughter is somewhat right, even if it isn't all right; even for a workaholic mom and a stubborn daughter. Kagura's mom put her bowl down and looked at her daughter.

"Kagura, are you and Tohru fighting over a boy?" Kagura stopped eating and sat there with the bowl of rice in her hand and the chopsticks in the other, "I'll take that as a 'yes'…Kagura, take it from somebody who's been through this situation. It's not worth it. There is no boy on this earth that is worth it to break a friendship over." Coming from her mom, Kagura kind of understood but she just didn't feel like forgiving Tohru just yet.

"But…"

"No 'buts', Kagura, you and Tohru have been friends for so long and I would hate to see you lose such a great friend as Tohru. For some time, it will seem hard to see Tohru and the boy you like to be together. Kagura, I can't tell you what to do but I know that you don't want to see this friendship go down the drain either." Kagura sighed at her mom's warnings. Then, she began to wonder-does she really like Kyo or was it just one of those times?

Back to Tohru's house, it's already 10:30 and Haru and Kyo are still there. Haru is watching TV with Rin, Arisa, and Saki while Kyo was watching over Tohru in her room. The news had ended but in half an hour, they would show news on the other side of the world. Saki looked at the clock on the wall and glanced at Haru.

"It's getting late, Haru, why don't you tell Kyo to leave and come back tomorrow if he's still worried about Tohru? If anything happens to Tohru, we'll tell you guys." Haru looked at his watch and nodded, agreeing. He went up the stairs with the three girls following him.

"Kyo, its 10:31; we should go now." Kyo didn't move as he continued sitting there beside Tohru's bed. There was something captivating about Tohru. It was the peacefulness of her just laying there. Kyo always had to see the sarcastic and cold side of her when she was in Heartbreaker mode. Yuki really changed Tohru from the peaceful and innocent girl to the Heartbreaker and Kyo hated Yuki for that. But Kyo wondered would he even have such an interest in Tohru if she wasn't untouchable? Would Kyo and Tohru ever have had a chapter for each other in their lives? While Kyo was still swimming in his thoughts, Saki spoke up.

"Kyo, you should go home. If anything happens to Tohru, we'll call you." Kyo looked up at Saki and glared at her.

"Don't jinx it. Nothing is going to happen to Tohru. She's going to wake up and she'll be fine." Kyo got up from Tohru's bedside and walked out of the house with Tohru. Haru turned around to the three girls and gave them a nod thanks and goodbye but before they disappeared into the night, Haru and Rin shared a look. It was a look of interest and happiness.

"I saw that." Arisa smirked after they entered the kitchen and Saki was watching the cups. Rin looked at Arisa with her big innocent eyes.

"Saw what…?"

"Haru and Rin sitting in a tree…" Arisa began to sing.

"Arisa, you are such a…"

"Rin, there's no use hiding it if it's the truth." Saki said as she placed the last cup on the drying rack. Rin blushed at her two friends but protested.

"Well nothing's happened yet…we're just…friends."

"Yeah, but soon it's going to be more than friends." Rin blushed a little more at Arisa's comment, "But, seriously, it's about time after you broke up with that scumbag." Rin nodded, shivering at the thought of ever even liking Tadashi.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep. You guys should get some sleep soon too." That night, there was a lot of thinking going on before people went to sleep, especially for Rin, Haru, Kyo, and Kagura.

……………………………….

Tohru gasped in her sleep and woke up with a jolt. She realized that she was safe in her own bedroom, in her own bed, Yuki was definitely nowhere to be found and there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. Tohru walked out of her bedroom and could smell the sweet familiar aroma of Saki's cooking. She walked into the kitchen and saw her three best friends surrounding the table in the kitchen.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, finally awake?" Tohru nodded and sat down in her stool.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Arisa asked as she rubbed Tohru's back. Tohru looked up at Arisa with a slight hint of worry in her eyes that Saki caught.

"Yuki's in jail and he won't be coming back out for a while." Tohru smiled a little but the girls still couldn't get a full smile out of the girl.

"What happened exactly? How did you guys find me?" Tohru asked.

"Well simply, in the words of Haru, the infamous Heartbreaker went missing and the Player went nuts looking for her. Kyo called up all of his friends to help find you. Mainly, Kyo and his whole gang did all the work. We didn't really have to do anything except worry about you in the hands of that creep." Rin answered. Tohru looked down at the marble counter.

"He was really worried about you, Tohru. I think you've actually managed to get the Player hooked onto you." Arisa stated.

"Yeah, I noticed…" Tohru replied as she took a green apple from one of Kyo's many fruit baskets. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's him…" Rin guessed. Tohru walked to the front door and opened it but was rather surprised when Kagura tackled her.

"I'm so sorry, Tohru. I can't believe I got all jealous because Kyo liked you more than me. I'm so stupid. I know I shouldn't let any guy get between us." Tears started to roll down Kagura's eyes, "You're my best friend and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I'm so sorry." Tohru patted Kagura on the back as they both stood there in the doorway. She had no idea why Kagura had a change in her attitude about the whole Kyo-and-Tohru deal but she liked that Kagura was back to her old self again.

"It's alright, Kagura, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have even gone near Kyo." The two spent a couple minutes crying their eyes out as they reunited. Saki, Arisa, and Rin stood behind Tohru as they watched the two. Then, Rin noticed the bag of clothes on the ground beside Kagura's feet.

"Kagura, did you bring something for Tohru?" Kagura finally let go of Tohru and wiped her eyes. She picked up the bag.

"Actually, my mom went on a business trip and bought Tohru some clothes…" Kagura's eyes widened when she looked at Tohru for the first time that day. Tohru had cuts and bruises all over her and she hadn't noticed until now, "Tohru, what the heck happened to you? I leave you alone for a couple days and you turn up with bruises and cuts all over you! Don't tell me Kyo did this to you because I swear I will…"

"It's wasn't Kyo…it was Yuki." Saki answered for Tohru. Kagura shut up and led Tohru to the living room.

"Yuki's back? Where is he? I'll…wait a minute, when did all this happen?" Kagura asked as she was going crazy at the thought of Tohru being tortured by Yuki again. So they spent fifteen minutes explaining to Kagura what happened the other day.

"Last night, Kyo was so worried about Tohru that he didn't even want to leave until Saki and Haru said something." Arisa added to see if Kagura was really over Kyo or not. Tohru immediately sent one of her glares at Arisa but Kagura didn't react to Arisa's little remark. All she did was look at Tohru and smile.

"Wow, Tohru, I think you actually managed to get The Player hooked."

"Yeah, but I still don't like him like that. There's nothing going on between us…all he did was save me from Yuki…" Kagura raised an eyebrow at Tohru.

"I don't know about you, Tohru, but if I was ever beaten by some ex-boyfriend and some hot guy decides to save me, I'd never be able to forget him and just say 'he saved my life but that's all there is to it'. Come on, Tohru, why can't you stop being a heartbreaker now and allow Kyo to come into your life? Obviously, he's ready to give up his 'player' title, why can't you take a step also?" Kagura pointed out. All the girls in that room knew it was true. Even if Tohru didn't feel anything about Kyo, she couldn't deny the fact that Kyo was her life-saver.

"But he's a player; he can't get into a serious relationship even if his life depended on it." Tohru pointed out.

"Well maybe you can be the one to take him out of his 'player' phase." Kagura urged.

"I highly doubt that…" Kagura sighed at Tohru's attitude and looked at the ground but noticed the bag of new clothes that she had for Tohru. She had an idea.

"Not with that attitude you won't! Anyway, I have some clothes for you. How about you four get dressed and then we go clubbing?" Kagura winked at the three girls on the other side of the couch.

"Sure…" The girls shrugged. Tohru didn't have a choice so Kagura pushed Tohru upstairs to get dressed. In ten minutes, everybody was ready to go.

"Alright, Arisa drives!" Kagura and Rin volunteered. Arisa glared at the two of them but agreed and they all walked out to the car. The girls looked stunning, thanks to Kagura's mom's taste in fashion. Arisa quickly parked the car in front of the Hot Ice Club and they all walked in. The whole club seemed to stop moving when Tohru stepped into the club. Rumors had been whispered throughout the city about Tohru and Kyo's current relationship status. Some had claimed that they saw each other laughing and talking on the street. Some claimed that Tohru was just playing hard to get. And it didn't help when the news reported that Tohru was kidnapped by some anonymous guy and Kyo came to the rescue. Everybody was completely confused by all that was happening between the couple. But seriously, Tohru didn't care. She had enough of rumors and crap that she just decided that the best way to deal with them was to just leave them alone. Tohru understood that rumors came along with being called 'The Infamous Heartbreaker' but she loved that name so much that it just stuck to her. So the girls just sat down at the bar and decided to get a drink. When they sat down, the music and dancing resumed. Tohru and her friends were glad but then Kyo and Haru just had to come barging in with his whole crew. He made such a huge scene when he entered the club that the club was once again quiet. Kyo looked over at Tohru and Tohru noticed a calm and relaxed expression overcome his face but Kyo just sat down at one of the booths. Many people that were in the club noticed the huge gap between Tohru and Kyo and just stared at them. Finally the DJ put the music on again and the dancing resumed like nothing ever happened. Tohru focused on her beer and Kyo stared at the dance floor. Arisa noticed the connection between Rin and Haru.

"Rin, just go over there if you want; sitting here and making eye contact with Haru won't do anything, just so you know." Rin shook her head and turned around to face her beer. Finally, Haru made his move and walked over to Rin, sitting down beside her. Kagura smiled at the two and looked at Tohru.

"Well obviously, Rin is getting something out of this little visit to the club. But I wanted another pair of stubborn fools to understand that they're meant for each other." Tohru glared at Kagura and smacked her in the head.

"I'm not a stubborn fool!" Kagura raised her hands in a surrendering way but continued taunting Tohru.

"Hey, did I ever say I was talking about you? I don't think so…and you said it, not me…" Tohru stuck her tongue out at Kagura and sighed.

"Yeah, Tohru, why can't you just turn on your flirtatious side?"

"Maybe because I lost that side of me after I met Yuki…" Tohru shivered at the thought of her ex-boyfriend who was currently in prison.

"Not when you're on your period…" Arisa muttered. The girls snickered.

"Yeah, just blame it on your period if he asks you later **(lol I do that all the time…even when I'm not on my period :P)**!" Kagura told her best friend. Tohru made a face. Kagura sighed.

"Man, Tohru, you are a stubborn fool. And Kyo's an idiot for avoiding you and not taking a step toward you." Kagura gestured at the guy across the club.

"Well maybe he thinks that Tohru wouldn't want to think about that stuff right now right after she came back from that horror adventure." Saki added with her own piece of logic.

"Yeah, well guys just need to…" Kagura started but was cut off by Tohru.

"Hey, are you guys just going to sit here, drink beer, and talk about how two stubborn fools won't get together even though they're perfect for each other?" Tohru asked, getting rather annoyed at hearing her friends say all these different things about Kyo and her. Why should they care if her relationship with him went anywhere?

"Well we mainly came to the club to get you two to actually talk to each other after the incident but since you aren't doing anything and he isn't taking action, all we can do is dream about it." Kagura taunted Tohru. As her best friend, Kagura knew what ticked Tohru off and which buttons to press. She knew that she was getting closer to the outcome she was looking for. And sure enough, Tohru finally slammed her glass of beer on the counter, causing the remaining beer to splash out of the cup.

"Fine…but after I talk to Kyo and nothing happens, you guys have to shut up about it because I tried even though it was because you guys forced me to."

"Okay, we promise we won't say anything else and we can leave right afterwards if you want…" Arisa promised and Tohru walked up to go to Kyo. Arisa smiled at Saki and Kagura, "We won't be leaving anytime soon…" Tohru finally made it to Kyo's booth where he was sitting with a couple of his people. When Tohru got there, the guys immediately left the booth though so that the two could have some alone time.

"Hey, Tohru…"

"Kyo, look…the girls won't stop bothering me about 'two stubborn fools who won't get together even though they're meant to be together' and if I don't do something about it, I have to spend my whole life listening to them talking about that one subject." Tohru explained without looking back at her friends.

"So I'm guessing that the two stubborn fools who are meant to be are us two…" Kyo smirked. Tohru looked up at him with slightly widened eyes.

"Well I never said that I thought…"

"I never said that you thought that we're two stubborn fools either…but is that what they're implying?" Tohru nodded slightly as she stared down at the table in front of her. Kyo looked behind Tohru and straight at her friends. Kagura, Saki, and Arisa were just staring at the two and Kyo mouthed 'thank you' to them. At that point, Kagura, Saki, and Arisa knew that they're plan worked because Kyo would take it from there.

**

* * *

**

so...how was it? did you guys like it? was it too short? did you guys want more lovey-doveyness from kyo and tohru? i'm really sorry. if i had more inspiration to continue this story, i would so stretch it out a little more but i get bored with my stories really easily after a first few chapters. and i was afraid that if i wrote it too long, i would lose some readers on the way because it seemed as if it was getting nowhere. i really have trouble keeping people up with my stories because i know that i write rather descriptively and it can get boring with just descriptives and no dialogue...but anyway, enough of me and my bad habits of low self-esteem, please tell me the truth. liked it or not? i wanna know what i can change to become a better writer like my fave authors...

**theenie**


End file.
